


Lines That We'll Draw 蓝图共绘

by Starkstar



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Bottom Eames (Inception), M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 书信体, 时间设定在盗梦空间之后, 艺术史相关
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkstar/pseuds/Starkstar
Summary: Eames的书桌抽屉里有整整两箱信，一箱是Arthur写给他的，另一箱是他希望能给Arthur的回信。
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Kudos: 9





	Lines That We'll Draw 蓝图共绘

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lines That We'll Draw](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/665482) by VIII_XIII. 



> 原文有许多配图，大家可以去原文康康  
> 许多图片也在原文里有链接，实在不行大家也可以百度一下  
> 最后歌颂VIII_XIII太太！！！所有美好全是他的，我翻不出他十分之一的美丽！！！

第一封信最终顺利抵达Eames在蒙巴萨的公寓，普通的白信封上面贴着印有宇航员的邮票，正面用工整的大写字母写着收信地址，但是回信地址，却随便写了一个路边的邮筒，Eames打开信，发现这可能是他在这世界上最后一个想到的可能给他寄信的人时，他甚至觉得那个邮筒可能不是真实存在的。  
在那张标准印刷纸上是那个人深蓝色的字迹。

Hello, Eames.  
这封信的突然降临可能吓到你了，但是我想告诉你，我已经想过你说过的话了。真的，事实上，我把你绝大数说过的话都听进耳朵里了，哪怕是那些你自以为我根本没在听的话。我其实在听，只不过表现得满不在乎。  
我想过“叶落归根”的可能性，我不认为那是必须的，我在自己的公寓里也可以消磨时光，但我得承认那有可能。我没有正经的工作，我没有什么人际关系，家庭联系，在我两年前来到洛杉矶后我甚至没有什么朋友。  
我原谅你对我性格和个人喜好的诋毁，毕竟我也狠狠嘲讽了你。我得承认你说话的潜在动机还是好的。  
我需要为了自己做些什么。回家是不错的选择，那很安全。在我的人生中，我花了很多时间和几乎全部精力去做更多事情，就为了保证安全。所以我应该回家的。  
现在5点40分了，我正在一辆开往奥黑尔（芝加哥机场）的出租车上给你写信，我会把它扔进邮筒寄给你。我还没确定我要去哪，但我想我即将会拥有一场精彩绝伦的环球旅行，然后我可以在路上做出一些选择，比如决定去哪，什么时候回家。  
这听上去好像我在学你的办事方法。希望你看到这儿时还开心。我要停用我的电子邮箱并只用临时电话，所以你没有任何方式联系上我，其他人也没有。别担心，我可没针对你。  
Thank you,  
Arthur

上次有关Fischer的工作让Eames感到不安，或者说，是他和Arthur在靠近洛杉矶机场的酒店酒吧里的争吵让他不安，如果Eames对自己诚实的话。事实上他正努力在对自己诚实，好让自己别忘了诚实是什么感觉。

如果的话，Eames可能会对Arthur想要回家，过平凡生活“认识点新人，把自己的学位证用起来”的愿望反应过度，他甚至不知道Arthur大学学的什么专业，更别提他还想象了一下Arthur的家乡有几十，或许几百个亲戚是值得Arthur一见的。

但是当下，他只想到了Arthur这几年把生命全奉献给了Cobb夫妇，Cobb还全给浪费了。  
Arthur应该在Fischer这个项目结束后名利双收，稳坐盗梦界顶级独立特工之位，但他却选择回到家乡，尝试拼凑出平凡生活的点点滴滴，重回那些他和Mal踏入盗梦界后放弃的生活。于是情况成了现在这样。与此同时，Eames回到蒙巴萨，他只能想到Arthur曾对他说过的一句话：你努力想让我觉得归家的想法傻的要命，但你自己根本就不知道有家可回是什么感觉。Eames很确定回家就是人们老生常谈的，乏味的一件破事，所以他没必要对Arthur的话生气。现在看来，他应该生气。因为他已经在蒙巴萨住了将近两年，他喜欢这儿的风土人情，美食盛景，尽管他住在狭小的公寓里，并成功地活得近乎身无分文。他知道一旦需要他离开（他从没在一个地方待长过），他会毫无留恋地走，蒙巴萨不会在他心里留下什么波澜，他已经习惯了搬来搬去，把过去甩在身后。

然后突然Arthur就给他来信了。Eames难以相信Arthur不但好好听了他在说什么，还不知什么原因决定让他知道他有好好听。他本应该悄无声息地把Eames移出他的生活，他没什么明显的理由不这么干，那也是Eames曾设想的结果。

Eames收到信的那晚失眠了，一周后，他把几个行李箱扔进出租车，前往机场，他攥着一张单程票，目的地是他记忆中最后一个感觉像家的地方。

那封信后不久，Eames难以置信他又收到了一封信，它有着金盏花般的颜色，信封用手叠了几下，他不用拆开就知道这是Arthur的信。信上的大写字母书写方式与上次相同，地址变成了这个他住了一个月不到的公寓。，Eames战战兢兢地打开信，如果说他没有环顾四周看看是不是有人在拿他开玩笑他，猜想 Arthur正躲在楼梯口的盆栽后，那是骗人的。

Eames.  
我很高兴我在寄信前再次检查了你的地址，我看到你搬家了有点高兴，但我看到你又去了伦敦就不那么开心了。不管怎样，祝你回家快乐。你别指望我会就此停止关注你，你应该知道我有一个专门的app用来“关注”你。  
下一站我准备去泰国。我在检票口突然意识到我对两年前泰国之行的评价有失公允。那毕竟是曼谷的四月，而且那次的工作烂透了，你还有半数的时间在做个令人发指的混蛋。现在我又回来了，不去曼谷，不是四月，这就不可与上次的旅行混为一谈了。这里实际上很美，我知道我其实不用和你说这些，毕竟你可能去过世界上每一个角落，作为伪装者你无处不在。  
我想你一定很好奇我怎么又给你写信了，这就是原因。我见过的做过的没多少是你没见过的没做过的，所以我可能没多少东西可以让你觉得有趣。但是这是关于我的，我去做了就因为我想去做，所以你又有信可看了。  
上一封信是我第一封展现真我的信，在这之前，我这辈子从没用手写过信。  
小时候，我是个害羞的孩子，甚至没有过笔友和邮友。因为我父母坚信不应该和孩子撒谎，我也从来没给圣诞老人写过信。但那天早晨，我一起床，决定断绝与他人的联系，环游世界时不知什么原因我想告诉你，而不是告诉什么其他的人，就想告诉你，我将要去哪里。  
在我想起来我可以给你写信时（注：Arthur在第一封信中说他停用电子邮箱并只用临时电话，他不想让别人打电话给他，包括Eames（啊，他真闷骚啊；）），我觉得我真聪明。我相信你懂那种你可以倾诉自己的想法，不用担心说错话，且你说出去的话不会有任何反驳的爽快感觉，我知道你读了这封信可能觉得我比你想的还心理变态，但没关系这就是真实的我。你可能并不关心我的这些事，甚至你已经把这封信扔了并且把我以后给你的信，连拆都不拆，全当垃圾信件丢掉。但是没关系，你读不读不重要，我书写了我的见闻，感想这就够了。（注：这句话我好想翻译成“你读不读不重要，我写着爽就完了”但Arthur应该不会这么说吧）如果你还没试过用写信来宣泄情感，那你真应该试试。  
祝你在新的地方万事顺利，呃，应该是老地方吧。祝你在老地方的新生活万事顺利。  
Arthur

他一个人在他那套刚买一星期还没装修的房子里，一边吃着午餐，一边读着信，这一天剩下的时间他也全给了这封信，他思考着关于这封信的一切。他想象着Arthur给他写信时的情况，想象着Arthur选择要给他写什么时的模样。第二天他出去散步时，他现在总是花很多时间散步，他可以在那些不太热的地方走上几个小时。他发现一家小小的文具店，他还没意识到他在做什么他就已经放慢脚步最终停在店铺的橱窗前了。他站在那里，咬着他的下嘴唇思考了一会儿，然后走进店中。

那天晚上他坐在阳台上给Arthur写了回信。

Arthur  
你一定很开心寄信时没写回信地址。唯一比知道最后一个字好的是知道所有的字，不是吗？唯一比知道所有的字还好的是听到那个写字人的声音，一定是这样的。  
我必须承认我很惊讶原来你有好好听我说话。特别是我意识到我根本没有好好表达自己，我一点也不坦率，总是词不达意。如果我能有机会和清醒的脑子时，我会简洁地告诉你我的真实想法，它应该是这样的：你，Arthur，是一个绝佳成功的追梦人。我曾告诉其他人你做什么事总是做到最好，潜在的雇主甚至是Cobb有些关于你的观点我并不喜欢，但我从没对你说过，或许因为我是个混蛋。  
我曾看你跟随着已逝朋友的鳏夫在两年的时间里走遍世界，我知道当时你觉得那是无用的努力。Dominic Cobb在以完全失衡的方式做个天才，但这并不代表着他没有托你的后腿。我知道你曾放弃的那些机会，因为有半数以上是我叫他们提供给你的。然后就在这些猎头公司终于可以见识一下什么是真正的精英时，你告诉我你要离开就业市场。  
当然，现在我清醒地意识到那不关我的事，考虑到当时的情况和时间，那也许只是我对Cobb含蓄的愤怒。在我冷静下来后我仍觉得他不配有一个你这样的朋友，他可真是个一流的混蛋。我对他淡淡的愤怒远超我对他业务能力的赞赏，但是我得说那次任务中他的崩溃，让我感觉想要回家。  
现在我要用一些真实，有意义的方式向你坦诚，这或许是你在这封你收不到的信中第一次看到。你是对的，写出来很重要。你可能从没想过我曾是一个不快乐的小孩，可我小时候的确非常安静，我有点自闭。我父母带我去看心理医生想看看我到底出了什么毛病，然后因为我不知道我有什么毛病而且我也不想说话，心理医生建议我试试写信。她认为信件，哪怕是那种不写给人看的或写完就撕了的，都会帮助人处理好那些人们不愿意与同伴、老师和好友说的事。  
有趣的是,这个方法最终起效了，通过写信我发现事实上我的问题来自我的父母、同伴、老师和好友，所以我逃离了伦敦并再也没回去。  
现在我回到伦敦了，还给一个收不到信的人写着信，这就像我十七岁那年的场景重现，但是这次是很棒的。在我独自生活的时光里我越来越难专注于一件事，信件又一次帮我集中注意力。  
希望你在泰国玩得愉快。  
Eames

PS.你怎么找到我的？我才搬到这儿两周，我甚至还不知道我的地址，你怎么知道的？你有时真是个怪胎。  
PPS.我能有幸知道是什么APP吗？

这本来应该是家乡，但Eames从未如此感觉像游客。他不确定是因为他已经有十年没回伦敦了，还是因为他对这儿的记忆只有年少时一个无家可归的小罪犯往返于此，又或许只是因为这座城市变化的太多了，让他感觉如此不像家。

Eames站在特拉法加广场（英国伦敦著名广场，坐落在伦敦市中心）上，一眼望去他能看见三个累成狗的高级经理，他绕着广场走了一圈，想着穿过人群他可能在一个人身上偷到几个钱包呢，又数了一遍，还是三个。他开始行动了。结果是，可能是因为广场上人太多了又或者就因为他本身就是一个富有经验的惯犯，很难说谁是主要原因，这次行动看上去太简单了。  
他坐在广场的台阶上打通了通讯录上房地产中介的电话。他之前从没有过不动产，但这次他很努力地想要找到家的感觉，所以不动产是家必不可少的一部分。天知道我有多努力的存钱买房，他想。

与此同时，他还想让他的家住在就在古奇街，他很快发现，他可以出去慢跑，绕摄政公园一圈，然后累瘫在玫瑰花园。他不记得自己有多长时间没有进行认真的、持续的有氧运动了。总有些运动是那些没有更好的事情可做的人才有空去做的，不是吗？

Eames还想买公寓，他到哪都住公寓。说实话他不知道他想要什么，除了知道自己一直以来都喜欢热闹，各色活动，花样人生。而通常人们结婚生子养狗想要安定下来时会搬家离开的地方就是公寓。(译者注：这里涉及到文化差异，在英国，一般人们安定下来后，会买别墅，就是独栋的那种。一般认为只有单身上班族才会住公寓。Eames还真是游戏人间的一把好手：) )  
他看了伦敦东区和西区的房子，认真考虑了一下要不要在诺丁山附近买房子，但一想他连Hugh Grant都不怎么了解，还是算了吧。他甚至还在附近看过几套到肯辛顿大街和海德公园非常便利的房子，这样他就能更好地玩假装富豪游戏了。但他最终还是爱上了皮姆利科的一间室内乱成狗窝的房子，它紧靠一条街，这既好又不好（Eames讨厌它这点），住在这里，Eames可以走着去很多他喜欢的地方。在经过一周半的不断预约后，Eames成功买下了它。  
这座建筑十分古雅，但里面的公寓都快发毛了，所以在装修以前Eames得先打扫下它。

“这房子的线路非常可靠，管道什么的都是新的，”房屋中介说道。  
“您可真会瞎扯了，”Eames回道。“再减20，000镑，我们才可以成交。”

他看着主卧里爱德华七世那个年代的糟糕刷墙技术，他想最好的解决办法可能就是把这些东西全部弄掉。房屋中介与他讨价还价了一会，最终Eames得偿所愿。  
他曾经节俭生活了很多年，很少买新衣服，从来不会为自己的美味大餐买单，没有车、贷款或其他债务。他几乎抛弃了所有他能拥有的。但当他要把过去十年的积蓄从银行中拿出来，在他上个月才回到的家乡买套房时，他还需要好好地“工作”（偷人钱包）上一番，说简单点，他真怀疑他到底在这世上干了点啥。（注：大家都简单认为他全都赌没了吧，这儿好像有点bug）

他搬进来的那天晚上，他在前厅空空的地上放上床垫，他躺在上面，看着天花板上的影子，自少年后他第一次有了回家的感觉，它既不是那么令人伤感，也不是那么让人感动，它只是让他感觉他是有根的。

他对又一封信的到来毫不吃惊，他这几个月才新得到的地址被工工整整地用印刷体写在了深蓝绿色的信封上，当然还有那个可能是不存在的邮箱地址。

Eames  
我今天才意识到我非常爱这里，我居然在这里买下了一辆小摩托。你本来无意在此多做停留，但因为有了这么一些事，你开始驻足。我希望买电动车不是我驻足的表现。但我真的厌烦了租车，正巧街边有一个青年正在贱买他的小摩托，他要搬走了，要么搬去修道院，要么搬去和女朋友同居，我不太确定，但决定性因素应该是离他奶奶家的远近。  
这小摩托有一个125cc的引擎，它还有黄白赛车条纹。当你看到你会觉得它辣透了还是傻透了呢？你在这方面总是飘忽不定，令人难以预测。但我个人认为它很漂亮。今天我骑着它上山了，那真是一次安稳的旅行，只有森林和我还有我拼命燃烧的小引擎，但是有很多台湾游客拉风地骑着他们的大摩托在山上兜风。它的刹车不太靠谱，下山时我不得不用我靴子的跟部蹭地来减速，  
我很高兴我买下了它，有了它在，未来的三个月我再也不用租车了，这笔投资很值得，不是吗？  
希望这封信顺利到达你手上，祝你身体健康，没有登上什么国际通缉名单。  
Arthur

Dear Arthur,  
在我看来，如果你在芝加哥的公寓，财产和归属感都留不住你的话，一辆小摩托可能不会使你在泰国驻足。但就像依恋与欲望总是殊途同归一样，你对小摩托的爱可能使你留下。我的确有一些朋友留在了东南亚，尽管我认为他们是想尽可能留下。  
我想我应该告诉你，在你慷慨接受了我意见后，我也有听取你的意见。我很清楚当你说我不知道有个家是什么感觉时，你是在嘲讽我，而不是在提建议，但这并不能改变我认为你是对的事实。  
我真的不知道有个家是什么感觉。在我还是个孩子时，我从来没感觉到我真正属于我的家庭，更别提我公布我是个酷儿以后了。我认为自己在那个缺少改变未来能力的时期，归属感是我对家的唯一定义。光有一个地方让你睡觉和放东西，那不够，不是吗？  
我买了一个公寓，这是我迄今为止拥有的最贵的东西了。当我想到我根本不清楚我到底想不想要它时，我现在还在想这个事，我甚至觉得我买房这件事很奇怪。就像你的小摩托看起来很糟糕一样，我的公寓也不怎么样。但你那小摩托凭借费油和功能残缺让你对它怜爱有加。我清楚地知道我喜欢那些没人喜欢的东西，但在公寓这件事上，我或多或少还是有些脾气的，在我完成了清理墙壁，抛光地板，重新刷漆和更换家具后，这个地方在我看来才有点我的家的样子。  
我想这就是我想要的。我当然不能余生都呆在伦敦。我会发疯的。但是有个地方能回来会很棒。一点点的一致性似乎对人有很多好处。  
Eames  
PS.我难以相信你居然赶得上我换地址的速度，你是某个男巫吗？

“你好?”  
“Hi, Eames. 是我，Cobb.”  
“呃…”  
“Dom Cobb.”  
“我知道，我猜也是。”  
Eames早该知道的，当他的手机开始在水槽边缘嗡嗡作响，而电话号码却是不认识的人时，他就该让它进入他的语音信箱。他还没有建语音信箱，因此他就是想拒绝所有人，Eames喜欢这样。  
但是他克服了自己的本能并接起了他的电话，所以现在他只能和Cobb尬聊。  
“你知道我更喜欢面对面谈工作，除非是你在街角的咖啡馆给我打电话…”  
“我不干了”Cobb说。  
Eames轻轻地哼了一声，把手里的海绵扔进水池里，然后在水龙头下冲洗干净手上的皂液。  
“当然你金盆洗手了，我怎么会忘了呢？”  
电话那头停了让人烦躁的一段时间，但Cobb选择不跟Eames吵了，他们的关系有点小问题。  
“我不是来谈工作的”  
“很好，我现在可是忙得很呀”Eames一边说话，一边抬起身子坐在柜台上。  
“你忙着做什么呢？”  
“清理下水道。”  
“干什么？”  
“在我的厨房里清理下水道”  
“你有一个厨房？”  
Eames叹了口气，他已经累了，他现在真的不想再进行这样的对话了。清洁似乎比收集信息模仿他人更令人疲惫。但毫无疑问，与Cobb进行非学术交谈才是最累的。  
“没错，我有个厨房。它里面的瓷砖脏的令我汗颜，你不介意的话，我真的需要回去好好清理那些让我羞耻的脏瓷砖了。”  
“我想找Arthur”  
Eames撅了撅嘴，他停了好长时间没说话，最终他说：  
“Ah,”  
“你知道他在那”Cobb说道，用那种恍然大悟的语调。Eames经常忘记Cobb是多么敏锐。如果他想假装对Arthur一无所知，他应该问个问题。  
“我确实知道，”他不情愿地承认了。  
“你怎么知道的？”Cobb问。  
Eames比自己想的更具防御性的答道“因为是他告诉我的”  
他能听到这句话甩在Cobb脸上的脆响儿，Cobb再问的时候，掩盖不住声音里的受伤  
“他告诉你的？”  
Eames听着想象着Cobb皱眉时的样子，  
“他自己说他要回家了，然后他就切断了他与这世界的联系。我想他可能是在一次工作中惹上什么麻烦了，所以我认为…”Cobb说。  
“所以你认为你应该找我，因为一般我在哪儿麻烦在哪儿。很遗憾，这次不是，我真的在认真清理厨房，然后你最亲爱的Arthur，据我所知，活得很好。”  
“他在哪？”  
“恐怕我没资格回答这个问题。如果他想让你知道，你就不会打电话给我了。”  
“他跟你在一起吗？”  
这个问题让埃姆斯挺猝不及防的。短时间内他想不出一个回复，Cobb这么问这太出乎意料了。  
“告诉过你了，我没在工作中。”  
“不，我没问你那个。”  
Eames完全懵了，Cobb是怎么觉得Arthur会在抛弃世界后住进他的公寓的，他完全被这个问题打败了。他最终还是答道“没有，我都没见过他。”

Eames  
我的小摩托撑了两个月零至十二天，不幸的是，我毁了它。我想狡辩说这不赖我，但的却是我的问题。我还活着，没受什么重伤，但毫无疑问，未来一周当我坐下又站起或躺下时我还是会痛。  
可能这就是我应该离开的征兆。我平时不这么迷信的。我在泰国已经混熟了，我每天早上都在市场上从同一位女士那里买榴莲(毫不讽刺的说，你真得学会忍受榴莲的味道)。她知道我的名字。她知道把我介绍给她女儿是没有用的。我读书，或者骑车到湖边钓鱼，或者只是在城里走走。我在街角的餐馆吃饭，老板甚至清楚我一般吃多辣的菜。一切都是平凡生活的样子，我想我可能该离开这儿了。  
现在我很好奇你是怎么知道应该在什么时机离开的，可能是国际刑警出现在你家门口时？  
Arthur

Dear Arthur,  
我相信你在提到国际刑警时是在开玩笑(基本上是肯定的，无论如何)，但不幸的是，这真的发生在我身上过。我不认为有一个准确的方法知道什么时候该离开。有时因为当地(或国际)警方开始执法,有时候因为无聊,有时因为你实在是厌倦了去一趟商店你还得换上上厚厚的大衣和雪鞋,有时(但不常见)是因为一颗破碎的心(或者,一辆破碎的小摩托)。总之全是因为你在那里感受不到你想要的那种东西，如果你不想走又觉得现在的生活太平凡了，其实离开还是不错的。在我看来你好像又一次想多了，这可能是你当惯了前哨带来的副作用。我不得不承认，我想知道如果你是那次车祸中死去的人，而不是你的摩托车，会发生什么。你有什么个人信息吗?有什么亲人的联系方式吗?如果你出了什么事，不知道谁会知道。  
我很好奇如果有一天我收不到你的信了，我用不用确定一下你是不是还活着，还是那只是因为你懒得给我写信了。我很好奇我是不是你的紧急联系人。我应该为自己有这些想法感到愚蠢，毕竟你是我所认识的最负责任、头脑最冷静的人。我敢肯定，你有一个小小的数字记事本，上面记录了所有可以和不可以喝水的地方，你从来没有在晚上一个人在危险的社区里散步，你从来没有考虑过去悬崖跳水。但你的事迹提醒我，像交通事故这样的意外之灾确实会发生，即使是在非常熟练的司机身上，他们戴着合适的头盔，从不超速，况且我们可爱的Arthur可能不是坚不可摧的。  
你可能觉得没人关心你是否安全，但我真的希望你别完全切断与世界的联系，我知道你有能力完全隔离世界。  
请注意安全，  
Eames  
PS:我希望某一天能看到你和你黄色小摩托的合影

搬进来后的几个月里， Eames几乎把公寓里的每个房间墙壁都刮了，并重新粉刷了一遍。他很好地融入了这个社区。他知道他楼下的邻居每个月有三到四个星期出城出差(Eames很满意这点)，哪些餐馆不好吃，附近的公共汽车什么时候来。他约过两次炮。第一人他不太喜欢，而第二个人，虽然他们在性事上不太合拍，但他们把对方逗得十分开心，所以他们成为了好友。Patrick把Eames介绍给他的一些朋友。他和他的朋友们已经出去喝过几次酒了。但大多数情况下，他都是在休息日过来看Eames画画。  
当Eames第一次让Patrick过来看主卧时，Patrick问道。  
“你到底要干什么？”  
“我要画壁画呀！” Eames回道。他手插着口袋，笑得好像个小学生在炫耀他的科学展览项目。然后他才意识到现在这墙上还不算有画，倒是这地上的油布上到处都是油漆罐和调和剂，这墙上是他手绘的一幅大草稿。  
“这居然是幅罗马壁画，亚历山大一世。古罗马庞贝城遗址那幅。” Patrick在近距离研究了那些Eames笔下的形状后屏住了呼吸，又站远了看了一会儿，说道。  
“你又说对了，”Eames答道。Patrick可是一个牛津大学毕业的书虫，在学校中他就聪明到闻名遐迩。  
“但这是像素化的，对吗？”  
“这的确完全是基于那幅画设计的，但是用丙烯画，像素化后会更美。”  
Eames发出骄傲的欢呼，Patrick摇摇他的手努力想表现出他看不起Eames的幼稚行为，但他知道他失败了。  
“很好，这就解释了为什么你的床垫还在前厅里摆着。现在这幅画是你的主要任务，对吗，mate?你不考虑先买张餐桌，或一个床架吗”  
“我才不会在前厅放个床架”Eames 边说边从附近的窗台上拿起一支铅笔走近他他那马上要画完的墙角。“要不然我想把它挪进来时还得再拆。”  
“您说的真对。” Patrick不得不承认道，然后他便坐在地上看Eames画，自此之后，他来过无数回，就在那坐上几个小时看Eames画，他总能在Eames累了时，让他分散注意力，放松一下。  
Hey, Eames,  
你知道是什么阻止了你在日本的美好时光吗？当你的老板害怕火车时，他不会坐新干线去任何地方。我们本可以把上一份工作从本州岛搬到这里，然后干上几个星期，但Cobb不想离开我们那破烂不堪、令人窒息的仓库，那是东京唯一一个我们能负担得起的地方，直到他迫不得已才离开了那儿。我才不去东京。那太拥挤了，建筑也十分简单粗暴。  
所以这一次我打算在日本全国各地旅行一段时间，我曾去过宫岛，我又去了，差点又没能离开。这是一个小小的旅游景点，但是一到晚上，渡轮离开，每个人都回家，然后这就只是一个安静完美的小岛。  
我感觉过去几年我好像错过了全世界，我想这就是梦境共享的坏处;你会觉得自己是一个真正的现代都市人，经常坐飞机旅行，但实际上你只是在机场、仓库和酒店房间里看到了这个世界。我猜你不知道那是什么感觉，毕竟你从来没有像其他人一样用那样的方式进行梦想分享。但如果你想知道的话，这感觉很糟糕，至少现在对我来说是这样。现在涨潮了，鸟儿展翅漂浮于海上，天气也很完美。  
我有点想念盗梦工作，不，我就是挺想念的。我想念Adrenaline和解决问题的过程，我不得不承认我还是挺想念那时有理由穿点比牛仔裤配T恤好的衣服，但是一想到要把现在的生活拿来交换过去的盗梦生活，我立马不再想念过去了。如果我在上一份工作后就回家，也许我现在就会焦躁不安，也许我会重新回到工作中。我很高兴我没有。我现在很高兴，我每天都在这里吃乌冬面和枫叶馒头（注：一种红豆馅甜馒头），在海边学习一些日语，给你写信。  
这是我到日本来的第一封信，但这封信是我第二遍写。第一封在我写时候被一只鹿吃掉了。你能相信吗?一个该死的鹿。  
Arthur

Dear Arthur,  
我猜你在风景如画的日本过的一定很好，你本身就十分赞同许多日本价值观，比如整洁有序、忠诚、勇敢、穿着得体帅气。虽然我没有真的看见你，但我敢肯定你穿和服的样子一定帅呆了，特别是现在这个季节，日本的微风徐徐，吹动树叶，而不是像英国热到我面如土色。尽管你可能不会说好看，但我觉得橙色的和服会很适合你。希望你别对贝类过敏。  
在这里，我们再次回顾一下Dom Cobb拖你后腿的主题。这一次仍然如此。他是跟火车过不去了是吗?Cobb那超凡脱俗的奇怪事迹我相信你一定比我了解到的还要多，但总有一天我会全部都知道的。既然你承认想念“梦想分享”了，我敢肯定在不久的将来我们会相遇。当你把这个世界好好地看了一遍而我也画完了我那该死的壁画，我们可以出去喝一杯，而我会尽力提醒自己所写的这些并没有真的寄给你，我会尽力对这些信只字不提。  
如果你想念“梦境共享”了，那可能是你最近过得有点无聊。当然没人会同意“梦境共享”会让人上瘾这点，但我却全然相信。我曾停用了两年Somnacin注射装置（注：就是他们盗梦时那个装在箱子里的装置），就因为我不知道我可不可以不靠它活着。结果是，使用后最好好好地、长时间地、频繁地休息。至于我自己没有机器的原因，我很确定，如果我不能把品客薯片从键盘上拿开，我就不能在PASIV上保持无菌注射。  
我认为你的假期比你自己想象的好得多，你从中获益匪浅。虽然我认为你想回家的想法很糟，但我也知道长期的“梦境共享”和与我一同工作对你来说更糟。  
我希望，我真的希望，如果我的假期也我让我受益匪浅的话，我会很快分析出它为什么好来。那不意味着我不快乐。那只是我有点担心自己。

像往常一样的，假想你能收到信的  
Eames

“我干了些什么，Pat？”Eames在他把他那非常昂贵的纯木画家刷扔进一桶浑水后惨叫道。他之前还发誓这只刷子不会再因为被扔进浑水而毁掉，然而他又忘了。这已经是第三只了。他向后一靠，注视着他的画作。马其顿的亚历山大大帝紧张干枯的脸正望着他，看上去和他一样关心那些悲惨的刷子。  
“你在卧室的墙上画了一幅实物大小、大胆创新的庞贝壁画像素化复制品，其精细程度令人难以置信，” Patrick从那本宏观经济学的书(Eames一点都不懂那个，他也希望Patrick不要跟他谈论那个)中抬起头，然后告诉他他干了什么。  
“我最近有没有提到你是我见过的最奇怪的人?当然，不用说你也是我见过的最有天赋的人之一。”  
“你不懂，”Eames小声嘀咕着。  
Patrick附和道“我确实不懂，”他一脸认真的说道。  
“你不认为在做这件事之前，你先应该考虑买家具，做木工或更换冰箱吗？”“一开始我是那么想的，但是经过仔细思考，我认为人类巅峰是能想做什么就做什么，做那些他喜欢的事。”  
Eames听了他的话，忍不住背对着他翻了个白眼。“谢谢你的智慧之言，Oscar，但我真的觉得，当妈咪和爸比愿意为你所有的幻想提供资金时，说这话很容易。”  
“总有些人不是那种人，” Patrick小声说。（译者注：我觉得是这里Patrick的意思应该是他不是那种受父母支持的孩子）  
Eames想，Patrick显然能为自己的幻想之旅花钱，不靠父母，尽管不可能永远如此。Patrick告诉他“我觉得你多虑了。”  
我要变成Arthur了，Eames想道。然后他认为变成Arthur后还有更糟糕的命运。

Eames,  
今天我认真地说，我认为我想家了。我很确定我想念了美国整整有十分钟。我认为那很傻。我才差不多离开那半年，但过去我有30年都在那度过。我真不知道有什么可思念美国的，但我就是想了。  
然后我发现我不是在想美国，我是在想美国的墨西哥菜。我之前没发现，直到我发现我真的适应不了日本的食物。使用Somnacin装置会抑制我的食欲，所以一般我旅行时都是在吃，但是现在我居然忍饥挨饿只想要一张墨西哥玉米饼。根据网上的信息，我正身处一个没有墨西哥餐馆的岛国黑洞中。实际上，即使日本这儿有一家墨西哥餐馆，我也不完全确定那里的食物会非常有墨西哥味。所以我想我可以自己做呀，我但在杂货店里来回走了一个小时，我很确定这里没法做玉米饼。这里没有玉米，没有面粉，这里什么原料也没有。  
但是我是个问题终结者，很多人花钱雇我就为了让我去解决问题不是吗？我猜我应该是业内顶级人士，但是现在我却连区区一张墨西哥玉米饼都解决不了，我甚至连张假的玉米饼都没有。现在我给你写了一整封信，这封信写满了我的无能。我应该告诉你这是一个多么严重的问题，它对我的自尊产生重大影响。这不是我在这里遇到的第一个难题了。我在这儿吃过一些很难吃的咖喱，然后吐了，我当时觉得我要死了。我还上错过火车，上错过岛。我还曾不小心走进了玩具店里的色情漫画区，天知道我怎么离开才不会显得我傻到冒烟。但毫无疑问，这是最糟糕的。我可以在零重力的情况下完成kick，把你们从梦境中唤醒，但我就是在日本买不到墨西哥玉米饼。我不确定是我的优势不复存在，还是日本的情况就这么糟糕。我想是时候做一些自我反省了。

我希望你一切顺利，收到这封信时你不像我那么饿。  
Arthur  
P.S.当我从色情漫画区走出来时我也买了几本。这是很好的掩盖你误入歧途的方式，不是吗？书里全是男人，没有老二，那被什么神奇的白光挡住了。我觉得我被骗了。

收到这封信后，Eames还没来得及写回信，甚至之后一周不到，第二封十分简短的信就又来了。

Eames,  
我到墨西哥了，事实证明我还是那个问题终结者的，只不过这次我需要跳出思维定格去思考8000英里以外的事情，现在我要去公交车站;坐车去尤卡坦半岛（注：位于墨西哥，研究人类史前文明的一个绝佳之地）。所以，我现在没有时间写太多东西，但是我想让你知道，我已经解决了墨西哥食品问题，你不用为我担心。我肯定你一定又为我操心了。

祝高枕无忧。紧急通信结束。  
Arthur

这封信让Eames陷入一种奇怪的情绪中，以至于这次在他写完回信后，他马上把它封好，而不是再读一次，想想自己都写了点什么，他只是把信锁进箱子里，然后就上床睡觉了。

Dear Arthur,  
我在想我和你现在是不是朋友，或者以前就是了。我的意思是，当我问你，真的问你时，我得到的答案本身并没有多大意义。每个人对什么是朋友都有不同的理解，但是最起码，我想朋友就是一个不是敌人的人和无论用什么方法也会不断联系的人。有些人会以一些其他的东西判定，比如信任、在一起的时间(甚至是自愿在一起的时间)、一次秘密的握手或他们所期望的什么事情。  
我对朋友的定义是一个我期望待在他身边的人，这可能是一个十分宽泛的定义，甚至可以说是一个十分不完整的定义。但总之我觉得你符合我对朋友的定义。你可能很挑剔，你甚至会拒绝那些十分想与你合作的人（就像我一样）提出的做朋友邀请。所以我很迷惑为什么你要把我当成你唯一的通信对象。我知道你有点像一匹孤狼，或只是有点个人主义罢了。但如果让我猜一个人，谁是你在最后一次工作后愿意长期联系的人，我会选Adrenaline，你们俩总是更谈得来。  
而事实是，无论你是否在编造这些信件，我现在对你的了解比我们上次见面时要多得多。如果说有一件事我从未想过，那就是你会让我了解你。  
我从没联系过我曾经在伦敦的任何朋友。那是很久之前的事了。但我想他们一定很高兴收到我的来信并知道我很好。我已经调查过他们中的一些人，我有他们的电话，但我从不打给他们。坦白说，我知道是我在害怕我会听到的。我确定他们大多数已经死了或还在狱中，但我知道远不止此。恐怕不是这个地方变得不同，而是我变了。我绕了一大圈又回到了原点，变成了我父母希望我成为的那种人:一个成功的、有不动产的、有点冷漠的公民，尽管我没有受过教育，还不太正直。  
我在这交到一个真正的朋友，他来自一个富有、受过良好教育的家庭。他懂艺术和历史，也懂数学和科学。他可以用三种语言交谈，还可以用额外两种语言在餐馆点菜。但我认为他并不特别聪明。聪明不是知道的事情多，会的语言多，得的学位多，而是无论你手头多少这件事的资料，你都能问出相关的、深刻的问题的能力（一针见血提问题？）。这意味着你要明白自己到底掌握了多少，又有多少你所不知道的。  
你就是那种人，他并不像你一样。  
非常希望你旅途安全，快乐。  
Eames  
PS:我猜那些色情漫画都是未经审查的作品。我想知道你选了哪部漫画？有些色情漫画非常有趣。

这幅壁画一完成，Eames就感到有点空虚，这和他本以为要感受的那种胜利和满足感不太一样。  
当Eames拍下他刚刚干透的作品的照片，并把它用短信给尤瑟夫看时，Patrick兴奋地说，“This is fucking brilliant,”。自从Fisher的工作之后，他一直没有和Yusuf联系过，但最近他很想念Yusuf。“真的,” Patrick补充道。“我可以带我的弟弟们来看看吗?几年前，Abhishek去庞贝度假，可喜欢那了。”  
“我想…”Eames耸肩道。  
Patrick在iPad上把这幅像素化的画放大，Eames轻哼了一声，因为他已经把所有打印的参考画面都放在地板上了。“这太精准了，你没准是个艺术品伪造者。”  
当Patrick赔罪时，Eames噘起嘴，低下头，在一旁看着他的朋友竭力忍住不笑  
“我真的需要钱的时候，可不一定啊。”Eames说。  
Patrick以为Eames是一个独立商人，一个正在享受他早就该享受的假期的企业创始人，他现在靠他的投资生活。起初Eames对他撒谎并没有使Eames感到烦。他那时候也没有其他选择。但现在这有点让他吃不消了，这次Patrick的猜想让他很开心，但pat其实不知道还是让他不太开心。也许是因为他认为如果Patrick知道真相的话就不会和他建立联系了，那样他就再也不会见到Patrick了。就算在这时，他也不想联系那些能理解他的地下伙伴，他们说不定还会为他做“梦境共享”工作并成绩不菲而祝贺他。他只想Arthur能把他现在的手机号码给他。  
Yusuf回短信了：很棒，你也画纸质版的吧？我的办公室需要它们。  
Eames咧嘴一笑，飞快地回了他一句：你真是个混蛋（such a bastard）。

Eames  
有时候，我仍然对大脑的运作方式感到惊奇。你可能猜到了，我四年前就不再做自然梦了，你知道我吃安眠药。我一直对somnacin过敏，我想你可能也猜到了，因为Dom总是想让我测试所有东西。如果一种混合物能让人呕吐或者长出荨麻疹，somnacin也会对我这么做。只不过我的反应是我失去做梦的能力。  
当我想到副作用时，有时我会想如果我困在最开始我对Mal无微不至，或者说，对梦境上瘾那几年，我想很多人会离开，然后我不知道我留下来是一种坚强还是脆弱。  
比如说她刚死的那几年，我认为和Cobb待在一起是一个好朋友应有的忠诚的表现。你总是能说一些让我觉得我是个受气包的事情，现在我不知道哪个是真的，是忠诚还是受气？  
我跑题了。人的思维一点也不令我惊奇，因为如果我口服somnacin，我的大脑会连续几天产生幻觉。我写这封信的目的是想说，somnacin给人的影响如此之大，如此之突然，令人惊讶。正如我所说，我四年前就不再做梦了。  
但是这周我又开始了。周四时我的梦如洪水一样多。我几乎是在把所有事都梦了一遍后才醒过来，那些我做过的工作，我去过的地方，我认识的的人，全部都出现了一遍。这件事我真的出乎我的意料了。我梦到了多年前就消失的问题还有当时的恐惧和焦虑，我梦到了一直以来压抑的梦想。我几乎以为我没在做梦，那就是现实，但是梦中的日期、人物和地点都混在一起，而且一切都远离现实讲不通。所以我知道他们真的不是现实，他们只不过是梦罢了。  
那是第一晚。那晚就像一个被打开的开关，或者准确来说，像开闸的大坝。在那之后的几天我的梦如洪水般湍急，但现在它已经平稳了许多了。我现在在秘鲁，几周前坐飞机来的，明天我又要飞去乌拉圭了。前几天晚上我做了一个梦，梦见我要坐的公共汽车从悬崖上掉了下来。除了我，其他人都死了，我迷失在亚马逊河流域。（就算在梦中我还是有地理意识的好吗？）  
昨晚我梦到你了，但我就不打扰你告诉你细节了。  
也许当我再次连上网时，我会做一些调查，看看这是否正常。我从未听说过这样的事情发生。但现在我所知道的是，过去的几个晚上是我记忆中所拥有过的最美好的睡眠。我绝对不要再失去我正常的快速眼动（注：人在做梦时会伴随快速眼动），无论什么时候我回去工作。  
希望你一切顺利，我希望你有画画。我想我从没告诉过你，我喜欢你的画作。  
Arthur

Dear Arthur,  
现在告诉你一件挺尴尬的事，有那么一段时间我真的认为你就是个受气包。不是谁都欺负你，但有Cobb一个就够了，不是吗？我认为那是你人生一大败笔，另一败笔是你那可怜的幽默感。但是随着时间的推移，我越来越发现，尤其是通过你的来信，我对你幽默感的判断完全错了。但我很久以前就明白，你并不是让Cobb利用你。  
我不会说我曾好好考虑过为了一个不太有趣，甚至我和他还没上过床的人放弃我的人生和我美妙的职业生涯。但你当时比我发现的还爱Mal。尽管我从没有过那样的一个朋友，但我能理解你。我猜你对她的爱可能更在于她的孩子而不是丈夫。然后你当受气包的事就有点儿讲得通了。另外，我和Yusuf又恢复了联系。我认为他这么长时间无法与无与伦比的我对话已经是足够的惩罚。因此，你也应该和他说说话。  
我把咱们什么时候也和Cobb说说话的决定权交给你，毕竟你和他才更像是朋友。  
我希望我能对自然梦的丢失和回归提供一些自己的见解，但我自己从未有过这样的经历。据我所知，你不是那种以娱乐为目的做梦的人。我怀疑你第一次自然梦后,还吐了一个小时,其他时间你神志不清地与我们三个人的幻觉争论你是否该回到你的酒店并上床好好休息。但我从未听说过缺乏自然的梦是一种过敏反应。你应该和Yusuf谈谈，因为我们现在已经原谅他了。事实上，我意识到我是非常以自我为中心的，我直接在你的信中找到涉及到我的片段，我十分感兴趣你梦到的我。别以为我不知道你做了什么(你故意做个混蛋)，同样地，别以为我不够八卦，不想了解细节。如果你愿意告诉我的话，我特别好奇，因为我在梦中见过许多人对我的各种投射，包括你，而你对我的投射在我看来(当然我对你有偏爱)是迄今为止最准确的。我敢打赌你和我在一起的冒险经历是十分真实的。  
恭喜你重归梦的怀抱。  
Eames  
PS. 我不记得曾给你看过我的画。如果有的话，我也一定是喝得酩酊大醉，得意洋洋地给你展示的。

装满一间公寓对Eames来说太难了，他连一间没有太多空间的公寓都发愁的要死，更别提现在这个了。他从没学会怎么囤积东西，他也从不允许自己这么做。他有两个手提箱，里面装满了不可替代的必需品，还有几件他不想扔了的的衣服，这就是他搬家时随身携带的东西，也是他来到这里时带的东西。他把他的画作存放在日内瓦的一个严格控制室温、湿度、光照的储藏室里。Eames选择日内瓦的初衷是希望，如果有人破门而入偷走这些作品，他们就会误以为他们无意中发现了被遗忘的纳粹劫掠物，这远比想到自己所有的作品都被偷走有趣得多。他买了些最基本的东西:床、衣柜、沙发、餐桌。还有一间卧室，Eames不知道该拿它怎么办。但是他把刚买的用来存放Arthur信件的箱子放好，却发现没有什么适合的地方放它们时，他有了主意。于是，他从不远的一家古董店买了一张大的红木雕刻写字台和一把配套的椅子，放在空着的卧室里，他把把房间变成了某种像办公室的屋子。桌子里放着他关于公寓的文件，还有Arthur在和他自己的信件。他把笔记本电脑放到新买的桌子上，但马上他就带着它来到前厅这样他就能躺在沙发上用电脑了。  
“为什么我的房子看起来还是这么空？”一天Eames问Patrick。他们正站在站台上等火车，然后火车会把他们带到伦敦东区，Patrick要开始他最喜欢的消遣活动了，在一个没有任何标志牌的酒吧里，喝着调法非常复杂的鸡尾酒。  
“那是因为你没买电视，” Patrick回道。  
Eames把双手又往大衣口袋里送了送，他仍然感到初冬的寒冷，尽管他们正在地下50尺的地方等火车。他皱着眉头，紧抿着嘴唇。  
“我不想要。我已经有一台笔记本电脑了，但我几乎不看任何东西。”  
“我不知道你这话听起来是更像我爷爷，还是更像新进化出来的先锋潮人（some new evo-lution of hipster）。”  
Eames强压下他想问一下hipster是什么意思的欲望。Patrick比他看上去的要小8岁，他有很多令人讨厌的朋友，他们总是给他一些新奇的想法。(译者os：这段Eames与小孩有代沟，还死不承认的，哈哈哈)  
“我才不买电视”他又说道。  
“那书架呢？”  
“我已经有电子书了，实体书太难搬运了。”  
“的确如此，但我想，你又计划着把他们搬去哪里呢？”  
不一会儿火车来了，Eames看着缓缓停下的车头这才把Patrick的问题听进耳朵里。他买了书架，在他买完路过二手书店回家的路上，他还经过一家旧唱片店。然后……  
“您还真是个先锋潮人（hipster）” Patrick小声说。他看着满架子上的黑胶唱片，他还能说什么呢？Eames，又一次，压住了问的欲望。  
圣诞节如期而至，Patrick要和他的家人们去奥地利滑雪度假，原本Eames也不是很热衷于与好友和一起过圣诞，所以12月底他都是在摩洛哥度过的。天气非常地温暖，Eames会在酒店的露台上看书，或者在马拉喀什附近找个地方坐下来写生。在那里度过两周后，他十分惊喜的发现，他灵魂安逸又有了重回伦敦的精力。他带着一些他在市场上买的香料回来了，他认为自己应该学学怎么用它，但也很可能不用学，就这样晒晒，它就比几个月前闻起来更好了。现在，在他信箱子里的一小堆邮件中有一封信，上面的地址是他熟悉到可以凭记忆就能伪造出来的笔迹。

Hello, Eames.  
希望你的圣诞比我过得有意思。  
有趣的是，就算你不是基督徒也不能阻止你过一个糟糕的圣诞节。尽管我的母亲是犹太人，父亲是爱尔兰天主教徒，但实际上他们不是严格的信教，所以当我还是个孩子的时候，我们家几乎庆祝一切节日，而一切只是出于他们的习惯。他们并没有大不了的,但是当你周围的人和媒体都欢度圣诞,每年你都以观看“34街的奇迹” （注：1947年获奖三项的黑白影片《34街的奇迹》（Miracle on 34th Street）是著名的圣诞电影，又被20世纪福克斯公司重拍搬上银幕，同样的温馨的剧情让人在惬意的冬日拾起一片温暖，感受浓浓的圣诞气息）或Charlie Brown圣诞特辑（注：Charlie Brown就是史努比的小主人，是个小男孩）结束平安夜,当然你旁边一定还杵着棵破树。这一切全是因为上一个月电视就开始宣传圣诞要来了, 人们对假期总抱有不切实际的幻想，不是吗？  
我过去曾和Cobb和Mal过了几个圣诞，前几年每到圣诞，Cobb和我一定都会确保自己在工作中，逃避现实，让自己忘记过去发生的美好。好吧，现在我他妈又是一个人过圣诞了。除了根本不过圣诞。想想你能想到的最无聊的过平安夜方式。如果你想到的是在蒙得维的亚（注：乌拉圭的首都）一家酒店的酒吧里和一个陌生人搭讪并来上一炮，那么你赢了。他的名字叫保罗，他是加拿大人，来这里出差，还很想家。这听起来是不是像在拍一部愚蠢的爱情电影，他是休•格兰特，我是瑞茜•威瑟斯彭?最后的结局还可能狗血的是，在拥挤的机场候机楼里，我们中的一个人把人群推开，追着另一个人跑。  
但是这不是真正的结局，相反，他在第二天一早就接到孩子给他打来的圣诞电话，我真傻，以为他想家想的是家里的父母和兄弟姐妹。所以，我让一个男人在圣诞节出轨了。总的来看，这并不是我一生中做过的最糟糕的事情，但现在感觉这就像是我一生中做过的最糟糕的事情。我很抱歉这次信的信息量是不是有点大。希望你假期愉快！  
Happy New Year,  
Arthur

这感觉就像被人猛地一拳打向肚子。  
但这不应该这样，真的不应该这样。Arthur几乎算不上Eames的朋友，Eames更是可能连Arthur朋友的边都够不上。他没有理由心烦意乱的，所以当他发现自己心烦意乱时，他感到震惊。毕竟，自从来到伦敦，他已经上过好几次床了。不是很频繁，也不是一直和一个人，但他仍然在努力约炮。所以他才一开始就是个伪君子。  
他只知道如果Arthur想见他，他可以随时出现在Eames的门口。但是现在，当Arthur感到孤独时，他和一个完全陌生的人上床，之后他又觉得很糟糕。Eames意识到，这种痛苦很像被拒绝的感觉。  
这个想法吓到他自己了。他不确定他是什么时候有这种感受的。他一直觉得Arthur很有吸引力。从他们相遇的那一刻起，Eames就觉得Arthur很好看。不管之后他对这个男人的看法如何加深和改变，这一点始终如一。但是在假想的性愿望和具体的嫉妒之间存在着巨大的差异，Eames很难说出他何时跨越了这一界限。  
但他知道是因为那些信。因为信中Arthur所展现的内在是那么完美，脆弱又奇妙，因为他出乎意料地愿意给Eames写信，以至于在某种程度上Eames觉得，Arthur也很在乎他。也许Arthur的确也很在乎他。但他也惊喜的发现他在乎Arthur的方式与Arthur在乎他的方式不一样，而且好像并没有什么方法可以解决一下这个问题。  
Eames没有回信。他把Arthur的信放回信封里，和其他的信一起放进盒子，他把那个盒子和他自己的那盒信放回书桌最下面的抽屉里，并且尽力不去想它们。  
“你最近似乎有点低落，” Patrick边吃边说道。Eames这才发现他在一段长到令人担忧的时间里一直在那里没精打采地对着一块糖醋鸭戳来戳去。  
他想了一会儿，因为不想找借口，所以他想不如找一个他能主导的问题。  
“你为什么这么认为?”  
Patrick伸手去拿他们旁边的空桌子上sriracha（注：泰国当地餐馆用在海鲜菜肴的辣椒酱），并把他刚喝光的那瓶酒放到了上面，他耸了耸肩说:“你不是在单恋我吧?”  
他肯定是把Eames的沉默和僵住的表情当成了Eames缺乏灵魂的恼怒，而不是Eames听到什么令人难受的提醒的结果，因为那时他笑得相当大声。  
Eames翻了个白眼儿，他想到一个转移话题的绝佳方向。  
“我下周就33岁了。”这是真的但是他并不怎么在乎这个。  
“真的？”Patrick问。就像这样Patrick的注意力就被轻松转移了。“但你没告诉过我！”  
“我才告诉过你了呀。”  
“那可真是个简洁的信息呀！我得为我们在Joël Robuchon（注：厨神工坊，米其林星级饭店）订个位置。”  
Eames可能连那是啥都不知道，但过去他在东京假装投资银行家时去过一个拥有同样名字的地方。“什么？算了吧，那太荒谬了。我们可以去酒吧呀？”  
“闭上你的嘴！我才不带你去什么破酒吧呢，你可是我最好的哥们！”  
这是一个提醒，Eames也许应该注意到他成了某个人最好的朋友，但是他没有注意到，现在他感到自己愚蠢又受宠若惊，然后，不一会儿，他感到了愧疚。他成了是别人最好的朋友，而当真正提到那个人的时候，他就是个骗子。一个又大又肥的骗子。他什么都撒谎。就在刚才他还撒了谎。关键是，这次他本来真的没必要去撒谎。  
他深吸一口气，然后努力回想诚实是什么感觉。“你真的想知道我为什么低落吗？因为我觉得我可能爱上我的一个老朋友了，但他没有这意思，而我反正从来也见不到他。”  
Patrick盯了他好长好长一段时间后，皱着眉说道“好吧，他听起来像一个傻蛋。”  
Arthur不是傻蛋，他是个好看，伶牙俐齿，气质迷人的天才。但Patrick的评价让Eames笑了起来，尽管他不那么同意这个评价，但他还是忍不住笑了。  
Arthur还在不断来信，只是Eames不再拆开读它们了。这次信箱里有一个淡粉色的信封，上面盖着阿根廷邮戳。但是Eames不再想看了。  
Eames又开始画画了。很早之前他刚入行时，他有着关于伪造艺术品的宏图伟愿，但是伪造艺术品太繁复了，又耗时且风险高。他很快发现伪造文件也一样挣钱。它没有那么惊心动魄，没有人会把它拍成电影。但是报酬很高，而且不会让Eames被逮捕，伪造文件几乎不需要花费很长时间。 

但是后来他越来越倾向于去伪装成别人，因为就时间和风险而言，这是最赚钱的，如果你能找到一份合适的项目的话。当然Eames能。因为他的名声在业内口耳相传，无需质疑。现在他不再需要去工作了而且近乎安定下来了，他的思绪似乎回到了他19岁，那时他满脑子是去创作些超脱世俗的美好作品。

在一个冷到没人愿意外出的日子里，他走进国家美术馆(National Gallery)，听着自己的靴子后跟踩在木地板上发出的咔哒咔哒声，回荡在空荡荡的画廊里。他在Monet ，Turner， Holbein ， Velazquez的画作前停下脚步，他真的没从技术层面来深挖这些画，他就只是注视着它们，欣赏它们，感受它们。他在Pollaiuolo的Martyrdom of St. Sebastian（圣塞巴斯蒂安的殉难）前看了好长时间，直到他把这幅画所运用的透视方法深深印入脑海。

但渐渐地，他的目光仿佛受到地心引力的牵引一般，被无情地吸引到一边。那是一幅达芬奇的画，Madonna of the Rocks（岩中圣母）。Eames不应该看着它的，但他却控制不了，正如最后他也不应该站在它前面一样。

Eames不认为自己能伪造出达芬奇的作品，这就是问题所在，因为67%赝品的产生都是源于过量的自信和自负。而现在他觉得自己不行。他见过很多达芬奇的画，尽管他不是那种习惯把物体拟人化的人，他却坚信达芬奇的画是有生命的。他不相信那些画的精髓能被摄像机捕捉到。更不相信它们的美能用语言来描述。每一次人们见到他的画作，它会对每一个人的情绪做出不同的反应，并同时改变着观看者的心情。Eames每次去卢浮宫看St. John the Baptist（施洗约翰）时，他的感受从来没有相同过。

去伪造一幅达芬奇的画或许就像去完美伪装一个活生生的人，而Eames比任何人都清楚那有多难。

他凝视着天使乌列尔(Uriel)，他认为这刹那即永恒。但现实是，在这段时间里，一位年轻女子漫步而来，因为Eames挡在作品正前方而默默生气，刹那间女子叹口气，只得离去。Eames不会在乎她的看法，在达芬奇的画作面前Eames几乎什么都不想在乎了，但是他看着天使美得不可方物，完美无瑕的身影，忽然间，他明白，他在乎这个天使，他太美了，而这幅天使只在这幅画中，所以为什么他不能拥有天使呢？就算很难成功，但我想要他。Eames想。

上学时，他的英文拼写烂得一塌糊涂，数学成绩简直是灾难，从没认真学过德语，所以成人后他也从没指望过自己再学点其他语言，语法和理论知识了。他忘记的科学知识比他脑子里的还多，他所记住的英国历代君王有一半以上的时间对不上朝代。他既不会做饭，也不会修车，更不会把PASIV拆了再装回去。，他只擅长两件事：艺术和盗窃。

他觉得他可以偷一幅达芬奇的画，莱昂纳多也不过是个人类，但他是个公认的天才人类。不过是在500年前的意大利造了架飞机而已，还是飞不起来的飞机，这个天才之名，太草率了。如果达芬奇500年前就能做到，Eames相信自己也能模仿一下试试。他可以从画的很小一部分开始仿造，比如那个天使的身影。我要偷走这个天使，他想。当然这是一件十分荒谬的事情，但他是如此地渴望着这幅画。他已经好几个星期都无欲无求，什么都不在乎了，这幅画是他现在的生命激情所在。

他从外套口袋里拿出他的袖珍傻瓜相机，给这幅画拍了一张照片，尽管美术馆禁止拍照。然后他去礼品店买了一张这幅作品的详细照片。在那之后，他又去了图书馆，借了所有他能找到的关于文艺复兴时期绘画技巧和材料的书。他知道这些书可能会迟还几个月，但谁让他对这些感兴趣呢？超期就超期吧。“谢谢你，你可能有一段时间不会看到这些书了，”他说着接过了图书管理员递给他的一叠书。

他又把他的前厅装满了，现在屋里堆满了纸张、木炭、油和颜料，墙角还堆有用来画油画用的木支架，这屋的光线最好。

“这都是些什么呀？” Patrick来接Eames去吃晚饭时，从客厅瞥了一眼前厅，然后他被震住了。  
“我不能告诉你，要不然这事儿就办不成了” Eames答道，把他领出了前门。“顺便说一下，你暂时不许看我的前厅。我马上就来找你。”  
“我从没见你这样过”  
“我最近有点抑郁，我深感我的人生缺乏目标，但我相信不久我就能走出阴霾。”

不久，盒子里就又多了一个有着清爽青绿色的信封，上面还贴着一张冰岛邮票。这让Eames停顿了一下，但他没有打开看信。

Eames画得越来越像了。Eames打印了天使乌列尔复制品的图片，把它们钉在墙上，Eames用木炭粉把纸张的外轮廓画出来。他不认为自己在投机取巧，毕竟这不是他在创作，他只是在照猫画虎罢了，伪装者用各种画法来画这幅画。起初他用炭笔画，后来他发现用手直接涂满炭粉作画更好用，你可以把阴影直接用手推出来。不久后，他转战到颜料画，彩铅画、蛋彩画、蜡笔画，寻找是什么让乌列尔无与伦比。彩铅画中的乌列尔看起来思虑很重，蛋彩画上又太自负了，蜡笔画上的他又显得太拘谨了，他还画过一幅水彩版，太难看了，他把那幅直接扔进了垃圾桶。怪不得他从来不喜欢水彩画。尽管如此，他还是很享受每画完一幅就把它钉在墙上再继续作画的感觉。

后来那些画用胶黏土黏在墙上，因为Eames画了太多，墙已经钉满了，以至于Eames得换个方式来挂画了。为此他不得不花了两天时间来补满墙的洞，两天时间来把墙重新粉刷成橄榄石色。有了胶黏土，他再也不用补墙了。当他终于停下来，挑出他认为最好的画，并把它们整齐地贴在壁炉台上方时，壁炉上方和四周的墙上已经有近40幅画了。

Arthur又来信了，一个微微起皱的勃艮第红信封，上面盖着爱尔兰的邮戳。Eames停了下来，盯着它看了一会儿，因为众所周知，爱尔兰是一个完全不同的岛屿，从地球仪上来看，我们几乎可以说Arthur就在隔壁。（译者注：爱尔兰与英国是邻国）但是Eames仍然没有打开它。

要弄到合适尺寸的杨木镶板有点困难， Eames最后不得不进行特殊订制。他坐在前厅的地板上，给它们涂上糊粉和粉笔灰，然后把它们磨平。干完这个，他花了整整一天的时间来调配颜料，他从他在大罗素街(Great Russel Street)的商店里买的几十罐颜料里精确配比，然后用厚厚的画刷把它们刷在一块做好的杨木镶板上，让它们晾干，看看效果如何。第三天，他把岩中圣母的照片钉在画架上，然后以一种熟练轻松的方式勾勒出轮廓，他正式开始仿画了。

几天后Arthur又来信了，这次还有一个用牛皮纸精细包装的包裹，Eames终于放弃自己的忽视Arthur计划。邮戳还是爱尔兰的。这个包裹太大了，它不能放进他那个盛满信的书桌抽屉里。好吧，即使它可以进去，Eames也会被自己的好奇心逼疯，他必须得拆开它看看。Arthur之前从没给他寄过除了信以外的东西。

他们可能是为了自己在写信，或者说曾有一段时间是这样的。但是如果涉及到礼物包裹的话，它们可就不是信件那样自私的存在了，除非是转送礼物，或者是一种华而不实的客套，而这种事情Arthur似乎不太可能在旅行时横插一脚。他想Arthur因为背着他打了一炮，所以给他送了礼物来赔罪了，他被自己的荒唐想法吓了一跳。Eames坐在他的书桌前拿出了他从没打开过的那些信，他一封一封按顺序读了起来。在火地岛（注：智利和阿根廷边界上一省）的来信中，Arthur几乎写了整篇的企鹅，什么它们是进化的死胡同，什么他曾考虑去南极，但阿根廷离他更近，也更容易到达，什么他八岁时最喜欢的一本书，讲的是一个拥有无数企鹅的男人的故事。这封信中还有一张快相，上面是一只看上去对什么都很好奇的麦哲伦企鹅。  
在冰岛的来信中，Arthur写了他有多讨厌酷热、潮湿、困倦和没有空调的地方。他写了去温泉的事，还写了小时候他的父母不得不存两年钱就为了一家子能去一趟黄石公园。他写了他母亲在他23岁时死于胰腺癌的事。他写了他有多想她，以及他几乎不再和他父亲交谈。  
来自科克(爱尔兰南部芒斯特省的郡)的信很简短。Arthur说尽管他不想回家，但还是想找个地方安定一会儿，他现在只是开车在全国各地转，他想找到那个地方。写完这个，他又花了一些篇幅谈论海鲜以及几乎所有的东西都可以做成派。他没有写希望Eames一切顺利（hoped Eames was doing well），而是写了:你那边怎么样?（How are things on your end）好像Eames告诉他就能告诉他似的。他真是个混蛋。

最后Eames打开了包裹，他慢慢地、整整齐齐地取出包装纸，然后用一把银柄开信刀把盒子切开。这把开信刀是在一家古董店引起了Eames的注意，而他的桌子上已经有一把几乎没怎么用过的开信刀。盒子里面是Arthur迄今为止寄过的最不寻常的一封信，它被捆在一个精美的佩斯利花纹的包裹上。这是一个由粗糙的白纸做成的方形信封，它似乎是手工制作的。信用猫头鹰图案的绿色火漆胶封住的。Eames小心翼翼地打开信封，小心翼翼地不损坏封条，发现里面有一封同样漂亮的信。它是用书法认真写的，很明显是用蘸水笔或钢笔写的。

Dear Eames,  
我写完上一封信后不久定居了。我现在住在多尼哥（爱尔兰北部）。在一个小乡村里，而不是城镇。我在海边找到了一家bnb（旅馆的一种），老板给了我一个非常优惠的价格，以便让我在两周内租到房子。她很可爱，虽然听力有点差，而且我并没有按照我们的协议条款支付早餐的钱，但她一直都为我做早餐。  
我读了不少书，开始每周上两次骑马课。这是我一直想尝试的事情，但在我20岁出头的时候，这似乎是在浪费时间，而且会让我显得太基了。而在那之后，我就再也没有时间了。现在我穿着这件漂亮的红色夹克，留了一点头发，实际上它已经很长了，我的教练一直说我看起来像一个浪漫主义英雄，还叫我拜伦。我把这告诉你的原因是我想你会觉得有趣，也因为我想告诉你：你想都别想，我不会给你发照片的。  
我去了钓鱼码头，并买了一只龙虾，昨天我想试着做一下，因为Margaret (就是那家bnb旅馆的老板)告诉我我可以用厨房。但我最终还是没做，我剪下橡皮筋，把它放回海里。也许你知道我的感受，我不记得我见过你吃肉。  
我买了些文具和东西送给你，都是在我开车到这里时发现的一家小商店里买的，总有一天我会给你寄过去的。我从未和你说过祝你生日快乐，但我希望你能感受到我的祝福。我没有忘记(你可能不知道我一开始就知道，我可是有一个APP专门用来了解你的全部)，我只是一直在等我给你找到合适的礼物。你是一个很难买礼物的人。希望它合身，如果不合身，我相信你可以改一下。送上我迟到的生日快乐。  
Arthur

在那个精美的佩斯利花纹包裹里面，是一件雅致的绿色粗花呢夹克，剪裁完美，是伦敦春天的理想选择。扣子是银色的，上面印着小小的盾形纹章，衬里是驼色的。这正是Eames想要的东西，而且事实上他是非常喜欢它，这种衣服是Arthur本人永远不会穿但显然十分欣赏的款式。里面的标签上写着它是多尼哥制造，Eames不常买漂亮的衣服，但他能认出来，而且很容易看出这可能要花一大笔钱。

盒子的底部是一个便签，上面写着：希望我们下次见面时你能穿着它。

Eames很讨厌自己爱被感动的坏毛病，也讨厌自己竟然忽略这封信这么久。

“你这衣服哪来的？” Patrick和Eames去参加V&A博物馆（维多利亚与艾伯特博物馆）的一个他们不太感兴趣特别展览时问道。  
Eames舔了舔嘴唇，一边耸肩一边不太情愿地说道“还记得那个我可能爱上的那个老朋友吗?”  
Patrick摆弄着Eames的翻领，检查缝线和布料，低声吹了声口哨。“你确定他不爱你吗?”  
Eames回答说“看起来不完全是我想的那样。”

Dear Arthur,  
我度过了一个相当糟糕的冬天，从我最近几乎没怎么和人说话的情况来看，你可能会认为我过的的确不怎么样，你真的可以看到我的动态吗? 恐怕我有点孩子气，当然这是我自己的错，但是我猜是因为你才让我感觉如此无能为力。  
当你给我寄来那封无论谁收到都会很吃惊的Arthur圣诞悲惨实录时，我觉得在圣诞节让别人出轨真是糟糕本糕了。我没有，也从来没有过权力指责你， 但我真的很难接受这样一个事实：尽管你在旅途中想我，不知怎的愿意持续给我写信，但是当你面对旅途中扑面而来的孤独感时，你宁愿来一场不尽如人意的偶遇，也不会想到我。  
回顾过往，我也的确没给过你什么直接的信息，我可以是你选择的对象。可能是因为在我们相处的大部分时间里我都会答应你的要求，但直到那次在洛杉矶的争吵之后，你开始写信给我时，我才觉得有必要让你主动问我。  
即使是现在，我也在想，如果我和你一起坐在海边，上骑术课，你是不是不会像现在这么开心。但我想那不是我的错。你也可能会像你现在这样快乐，对吗？  
但我独自一人，心情低落时，我会花很多时间来画画。我给自己定了一个自己都不相信自己能完成的任务。我总是告诉自己，你可以的，但事实上，我从来没信过。我想我只是想无限期地去画它。现在，我不确定我对自己这些努力的看法，但我已经投入了大量的时间，所以我不能停下了。有时间我会把所有的画都给你看。  
这件夹克很合身。我相信你在信里写的话只是出于自谦。我也确信我不用告诉你我有多喜欢它了。但我要说，这件礼物比我记忆中收到的任何礼物都重要。如果我有机会的话，我可以向你解释原因。  
你似乎有考虑过和我在一起，所以我想我所能做的就是等待，希望在此期间你不会遇到一个非常迷人的爱尔兰小伙子，然后定居下来放羊。我们都知道那样的生活不适合你。  
但我真的觉得我们可以在一起，Arthur。  
Yours as always,（永远是你的）  
Eames

他小心地封好信封，把信放进盒子里。他坐在那里盯着盒子看了一会儿，其实根本没有想太多，甚至还发了会儿呆。

然后，他去厨房做了一个奶酪三明治。他来到前厅，坐在壁炉前的画架上吃着，眼睛盯着挂满画的墙壁和未完成的画板，他吃完后，放了一张唱片，让艾拉•菲茨杰拉德(Ella Fitz-gerald)的歌声把房间里还空着的地方填满，他又坐下来开始混合颜料。

“我的老天呀！”  
当Eames再次让Patrick来到他家，Patrick站在屋子中央，看着墙上成堆的草稿，他惊得嘴都合不上，很长时间内，他只有一个反应“我的天！”  
最后，Eames抓住他的肩膀，让他转过身来，看着画架上的那块单板。  
“你又跟我开玩笑呢？” Patrick的问题Eames自动忽略了。  
“他在想什么？”  
“你说啥？”  
“他在想什么，Pat?”Eames重复道，他指着那幅画中的天使问道。  
“这里所描绘的情感是什么?”  
Patrick看着那幅画“emmm…..” 他挠了挠左耳，头也微微倾斜“安静自持，有点快乐，我是说，或许掺杂一点悲伤，又可能是太自负了，像‘我可比这帮小贱人们好多了’这种。你为什么问这个，这又是你的什么把戏？”  
但是Eames正忙着把拳头高高举起，好像他刚刚赢得了温布尔登网球公开赛的冠军一样。  
Patrick靠在画板的一侧，以确保这不是一张用胶水粘在木板上的经过巧妙处理的照片，他难以置信地摇了摇头。“你一定是疯了。这真的是你做的吗?别误会我的意思，这太不可思议了，你太棒了，但首先我还是认为你可能是疯了，其次，你从哪儿学会的?”  
“熟能生巧，就是临摹，我的意思是，除了一部分不可能真正临下来的”  
“这不仅仅是临摹，我是说，这太完美了。”  
“没有什么是完美的。” 即使是现在，Eames也能看到所有细微的不同，每一个缺陷。但他还是咧嘴一笑。“但它比我想象的更接近完美。”

很明显，Patrick不明白自己在说什么，但这没关系，因为Patrick知道画的名字、日期和画中人物动作，但他不懂艺术;他只是个看客。Eames很确定他只能捕捉到一张脸，一个模糊的表情，因为他不知道自己看画是什么感受。

几周过去了，Arthur没再来信。自从他来到伦敦，这是他第一次感到如此不安，以至于要考虑再找一份工作了。他已经休息了很长一段时间，花掉了一大笔积蓄，现在是时候去工作了。

最后结果是，他不需要找工作;他接到一个以前经常和他一起工作的雇主打来的电话，他同意和团队里的人见面，Eames从来不会在电话里接受一份工作，每个人都知道这一点。那天晚上，他走进前厅，把他留在墙上的素描和草稿整齐地排列在壁炉的两侧，最后一幅画就放在壁炉架上。他其实就想那么放着它们，因为它们是唯一能让房间充满活力的东西。尽管如此，整理它们仍是Eames唯一能想到的让公寓变干净的途径。不管这次他的工作是什么，他都打算要离开伦敦了。

在他即将离开的那天早上，他正好在门口碰上了邮递员，他拦住了他并交给他一堆东西。里面有一张账单，一些垃圾信件，在一个Eames连听说都没听说过的公司宣传拉页中，他发现了一个简简单单的乳白色信封。它上面有Arthur工整的笔迹，但这次回信地址是一个确切的地址，不再是哪个该死的，可能根本不存在的邮筒了。Arthur在多尼哥的马林黑德。  
Eames坐在大楼前的台阶上，在撕开信封之前他还是感觉很懵。

Dear Eames,  
有段时间没给你写信了，希望你有所察觉，我由衷地希望你有读我给你写过的那些信。  
坦白说我写这封信时十分纠结，我不得不承认我是推迟了一段时间才写的。我几乎是一寄出上一封信就想写它了，但就是写不下来。  
我已经在外旅行了快一年了，这对我来说实在是太难以置信了。这一年我感觉过得很慢。事实上，我爱过我去过的每一个地方。当我在那里工作的时候，我永远不会爱上那里，但是旅行就应另当别论了。如果我完全切断与外界的联系，我会发疯的。有人可能会说，你也可能会说，写那些没有回复的信，不算是真正地与外界保持联系，但我认为这就是一种联系，而且这种联系(与其他任何人的联系，不仅仅是与你的联系)让我感到很舒服。  
至于我选择你而不是其他人作为收信人的原因(如果你想知道的话)，一开始可能跟我们上一份工作之后的争论有关。但一段时间之后，我真的不知道我为什么还在给你写信。逻辑上讲，我应该写给Cobb，因为Cobb是我很长一段时间里最接近家人的存在。但说实话，现在我们之间存在着些问题，直到现在一想到他差点把我们都困在limbo里，我的火气还是会马上上来。  
你可能从没把我当做朋友，可能我们本身就不是朋友，但当我说我要离开这个行业时，你很生气，这挺能说明什么的。事实上，我认为这能证明些东西，不是吗？  
所以我虽然纠结但还是写了信。但我还是没有直接写出来。自从我断网断电话后，我总是会想你而不是其他什么人。我一直有在追踪你的生活轨迹。我想知道你是否在工作，我假设你没有工作，因为我在查看“梦境共享”联系人时没有你的消息。所以我很想知道你在做什么，还有你现在的生活是否让你开心。  
当我觉得疲惫的时候，我特别想和你联系，听你说话。当我在日本食物中毒时，我想知道如果我打电话给你会说什么。但我没有，因为我不想你一接电话，就听见我哭了起来，我太难受了，吐个不停，我甚至悲哀地想，我可能会就这么孤独地死去。在圣诞前夜，我花了一整天的时间想如果我在圣诞节那天突然出现在你家门口，你会怎么做。  
当时让我停下幻想的是一个想法，我认为你可能已经有了男友，即使我没有什么立场愤怒，但我因为这个想法总是想去打点什么东西。直到现在我仍有这个想法和打东西的冲动，我相信像你这样的人保持单身是一个很大的挑战。如果是这样的话，我真的不知道我们将来怎么当情侣，因为现在我都已经嫉妒得像个傻瓜了。我也觉得自己在对你的情感上表现得像个大混蛋。尤其是我送你的那件夹克。  
即使结果可能对我很不友好，我还是想提前知道结果。如果你对和我在一起并无兴趣或者你已经找到那个人了，我会理解的，我花了太长时间才明白自己对你的感觉是什么，我总是幻想我们是一对的美好生活而不付出行动，这都是我的错。我从来没和其他人吵得那么激烈过，嗯，通常情况下。我猜我们吵得那么激烈是因为我们总是相互推卸责任。我要到哪去找其他人和我那样吵呢？  
我希望(我他妈真的希望)你能回信，就算你只是回信告诉我，哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去。  
Sincerely yours,  
Arthur

当他读完后，Eames的手指甚至有点抖。他颤巍巍地站起来，转身回到公寓，然后突然意识到他还有一个工作见面会，而现在他肯定是要迟到了。  
他站在门口，嘴里咒骂着，然后迅速把回信地址从抄到手机通讯录里。他需要把它备份;这个地址很金贵。他把那封信装在邮差包里，那个只有当他想看起来很专业，又不想看起来太专业时，他才会带着的光滑皮包。 

他迟到了五分钟，来到海德公园附近预先订好的咖啡馆，剩下的时间刚好够他告诉未来同事们他干不了了。“我不能说。因为某种世界上最重要的事情，真的，最重要的，某种整个世界都有发生的事，我不能接受这份工作了。不管这次是要干什么，不管你给多少钱，我都不能接了。这是弗里曼的电话。她不是我，但在必要的时候她可以伪装成我，事实上，她曾当着我的面做了一个相当令人印象深刻的伪装。祝你们合作愉快，cheers。”

然后他就走了，那个团队中的前哨背着他说了些什么，但Eames没听也不在乎了。

尽管如此匆忙，他还是成功为Arthur准备了回信。他在一家办公用品商店停了下来，买了一些卡片。回到家后，他拿着刀片、一块垫子和一个盒子坐在那装着他和Arthur所有信件的桌子前，他写的每封信都是封好的，只写给Arthur，没有姓，也没有地址。他把卡片切成足够大的小块，用来把每封信隔开，上面还有小标签用来标记。他把每封信的日期写在信封上，然后按时间顺序排列——逻辑清晰、整齐地归档，这样无论它们在运输途中发生什么，它们都不会被打乱阅读顺序。

当他完成后，他给盒子小心地绑上了一些缎带，它的作用比起装饰来更为实用，因为Eames不会打很漂亮的蝴蝶结，就算他想，它看起来也只是比直接把透明胶带粘在上面更优雅一点。他跑到邮局，有人问他想怎么寄，他说:“请尽可能快寄。”柜台后的女士对他表示同情，并帮他用纸以不那么糟糕的手法包好信件，Eames真的会做这些事情的，但他从来都不擅长，现在他显得有点狼狈。

信就这么寄走了，那一箱子的信，写满了他从来不说的真情的信，在他再三检查收信地址，确保无误后，就寄走了。这件事就这么结束了，这些信也收不回来了，Eames站在外面的一个角落里，在午后的阳光里想着。然后他就去散步了，因为他现在没有更好的事情做，他只能等待。后来他打电话给Patrick，他们去了酒吧。Eames比他预想中醉得多，他和Patrick说今年是他人生中最奇怪的一年，还说他不知道怎么做一个正常的人，但他很确定他一定做的很烂。

“的确如此”Patrick肯定他道。“但那也是我喜欢你的地方。”

Eames不能完全确定Arthur希望从他这里得到什么，同样，他也不能完全确定他想从Arthur那这里得到什么。寄信后的第三天，在几声敲门后，Eames在家门口见到了Arthur。他一只手拿着一个大行李袋，肩上挎着一个背包，看上去比他工作时想要看上去的年轻十岁。他的头发又长又卷又乱，还是很白，除了鼻子和颧骨上有点雀斑。他穿的每一件衣服，夹克、t恤、裤子、匡威(Converse)高帮鞋都看起来像是经历了地狱和开水的洗礼，Arthur看上去让人觉得他为这种痛苦付出了高昂的代价。

当然他还是那么好看。他从来没像现在这么好看过。他看着Eames，好像他也正这么想着他。

“Hello, Arthur”Eames说。这是他唯一能想到的合适所有谈话的开场白，但是Arthur似乎对谈话不感兴趣。  
“Hi, Eames” 他一边走上前一边回答，Eames侧过身让他足以走进公寓。Arthur从他身边滑过，毫不客气地把两个包都扔在了入口处的地板上。

Eames刚把门关上，Arthur的一只手就搭上了他的肩膀，迫使他不得不转过身来，Arthur的那只手便顺势搭在他脖后，他轻柔地用另一只手压上Eames的胸膛，并缓慢而热烈地与他拥吻，他们的舌相伴起舞，打湿了微微干裂的嘴唇，温暖了彼此柔软的呼吸。  
起初Eames不太敢回应Arthur，他小心翼翼地仿佛这一刻的吻是他这辈子见过的最脆弱易碎的东西，他最终还是鼓起勇气，抬起手缓缓滑上Arthur腰侧，Arthur立马回应了他，他抓紧Eames的衬衫，使他俩更近了一点，然后啃吻起Eames丰满的下唇。Eames不禁发出一声低沉的呻吟，他感觉很尴尬，但显然Arthur不这么想，他一刻不停地把停在Eames胸前的手移到Eames性感的下巴上，然后又给了Eames一个绵长甜蜜的吻，这一切做完后他才停下来，他喃喃说道:“我收到你的信了。”

Eames的心脏猛烈地跳动，从他发红的脸颊到他停在Arthur臀尖处的不安的指尖，从他的前胸到他的的后背，他全身上下无不感觉到悸动。“我也觉得你该收到了。” 他的声音粗得出奇。

“我来是为了告诉你，为什么我们是一对的话，会过上美好生活。现在我要从你该死的帅得神魂颠倒说起。你体重增加了吗？”  
“我…..你说什么？”Eames回答时好像被口水呛了一下。“没有，你看我花了很多时间去健身房，那是肌肉，我——”  
“那不重要，你看起来很不错，准确地讲，是惊人地完美。”  
“而你，看上去好像又回到了21岁。”  
“操你的。”  
“听上去不错，我喜欢”  
“老天呀，求您快闭嘴吧。”

于是Eames尽量闭嘴，他俯下身去亲吻Arthur的脖子，用鼻子拨开挡在他面前的卷发，舔吻Arthur下颌处的一块瘀伤。Arthur逐渐变得瘫软，直到他完全依靠Eames来支撑自己。这时Eames停住他忙碌的舌头，小声在Arthur的耳边说(他耳旁的头发闻起来真好)“你假期过得怎么样?”  
Arthur把头转过来，Eames感觉到他们的脸颊相依的温暖。  
“不错，那是一场充满教育意义的旅行。”他喃喃道。“但很孤独，你在家过的如何？”  
“我开始时有点不适应家的感觉，但后来，我有了一个朋友。”  
“还是那个人？”  
“嘿！我起码有一个呀！”  
Arthur用手指拨弄着Eames的头发，他吻了吻他美好的脸颊，他的呼吸弄得Eames发痒，他不禁发出一阵轻微的笑声。  
“交朋友重质不重量。”  
然后，Arthur就这么突然开始舔舐Eames可爱的耳垂，Eames被他激得情动不已。

“你想参观一下我家吗？”Eames忽然说道。他真不知道自己为什么说这些，他喜欢Arthur在他的拥抱里的感觉，喜欢Arthur抛弃一切，就为了赶快坐飞机来到他的身边，他喜欢Arthur的一切。而现在他觉得说出这句话的自己是这世界上最傻的人，天知道他现在脸红的一批，嘴唇又湿又红，甚至还有些肿是有多诱人。

“听着，”Arthur说，他的眼神却离开了Eames飘向别处。”对不起，我不太想参观。要知道这一年我基本上都是一个人……..我几乎已经单身三年了。我就是个怪胎，我想我们不需要---”  
Eames猛地吻住他，这世界上的其他地方一定都是彻头彻尾的白痴，所以 Arthur才对性生活这么沮丧，但是Eames会治好他的。他抓住Arthur，把他紧紧抱住，并转过身把他压向前门，Arthur不禁发出一声惊叫，Eames则把它变成一个热辣的舌吻。Eames把身体卡进Arthur两腿之间，Athur忍不住抬腿蹭起Eames的腰侧，他发出难耐的呻吟却被Eames尽数吞下，他用手抓紧了Eames的肩膀。

“告诉过你了，这都是肌肉。”Eames呻吟道。Arthur选择用行动来回答他，他推着Eames，用腰一下一下顶着Eames，Eames很快就感觉到一种越来越硬的东西压在他的小肚子上。  
“我可没说你胖，你看起来火辣至极。你怎么这么没自信了？”  
“我总是这样，只不过我用英俊和智慧伪装了自己。我能带你去看看我的卧室吗？”

Arthur又吻上他，他推搡着Eames往卧室走去，期间他俩的嘴就没分过家，最终Eames被他一下推上了床，而Arthur就那么居高临下地看着他，一边笑着露出他的酒窝，天知道他这笑容Eames也没见过几次，Eames沉浸在名为Arthur的海洋中。Arthur起身脱掉夹克，这时他才看到了卧室的墙壁，他僵了一会，夹克掉在地上的同时他的笑容也消失了。

“额，”Eames出声了。  
“这他妈是幅Battle of Issus（伊苏斯战役）？”Arthur问道。而Eames确定他就是在那一刻坚定了自己爱Arthur的决心。Arthur是那个就算目瞪口呆地站着也是Eames这辈子见过的最好看的人，Arthur是那个在过去一年中学着去挖掘自己欲望的人，Arthur是那个即使情动不已却还能一眼识画的人。

“没错，”Eames嘀咕道。他抓住Arthur的皮带，把他拉得更近，Arthur爬上床，把膝盖放在的Eames屁股两侧，他抓住他的肩膀保持平衡，但他的眼睛始终没有离开墙。

“你画的？”Eames推高Arthur的T恤，用手抚摸过他身体的每一寸，描绘着他身上柔和的色调，他留恋他光滑的肌肤，他临摹他健美的线条。

“对呀。”Arthur心不在焉地抬起胳膊，好让Eames把他的衣服从头上脱下来。  
但他的眼睛仍然黏在壁画上。

“这就是你提到的那幅壁画?”Eames抓住Arthur，一个翻身把他压到身下，他像个八爪鱼一样抱住Arthur。

“没错。”他说道， Arthur的目光又回到他身上，上帝呀，咒语终于被打破了，他急切地拉着Eames的衬衫。但就在Eames认为Arthur已经完全专注于扒光他时，他发现自己错了。  
Arthur一边脱下他的衬衫，一边说道：“你色彩的选择和下笔的笔触造就了这幅杰作，它是像素化的缺又不失原画的神韵。” 

“你说啥？！”Eames呻吟道。Arthu玩弄着他的乳头，他用拇指在上面蹭来蹭去，看着它以一种色情的方式变硬，但此时Eames只对自己身体的敏感有一半的意识。

Arthur把Eames向下拉了拉，好让他一抬头就可以把Eames胸前的艳红含进嘴里，Eames的老二因此举抽动了一下，他现在知道自己那里有多敏感了。

Arthur回答说：“我大学主修艺术史，毕业后我从没想过自己会在一间没有Battle of Issus的房子里来一发，毫无疑问，这是我见过的最性感的房间。”

Eames的心为这句话又加速了一点，因为Arthur基本上是在用开玩笑的方式说，除了Eames  
的卧室(或者庞贝城，很明显)，他不想在其他地方做爱了。他用一只手解开Arthur的腰带，并说道“我一直以为你是什么工程师呢。”

Arthur帮着Eames把他自己的裤子扒了下来，期间他发出一些尖锐的气音和热辣的笑声，  
“你猜的都没沾边儿，”他一边说一边拱起身子，好方便Eames的手在他牛仔裤里活动，Eames隔着内裤不断摩擦挑逗着Arthur，Eames忍不住低下头朝Arthur的勃起看去，它正紧贴着Arthur的小腹，头部涨红，往外渗着前液。Arthur随着Eames的动作喘息声音越来越大，他开始顶胯，不断戳刺Eames的手。Eames真觉得这是他这辈子经历过的最性感的事了。

“我是个……哦….去他妈的…..”“你是个什么，Darling？”Eames笑着问，Eames本来没期望他答，但Arthur总能出人意料，不是吗？

“我是个图书管理员”Eames瞪大了眼看着Arthur，他僵住了，而Arthur也回看着他，做了一句根本没什么用的补充“不是什么工程师。”

Eames觉得自己花了好长一段时间去理解Arthur为什么干这个工作，实际上他一共用了几秒，他说道：“当然了，查找收集资料，你是这方面的一把好手。”

“这也是我为什么能成为盗梦界佼佼者的原因。我能吸你的老二吗？”Arthur说道。

这是Eames听过的最粗俗的话题转换，但他还是咧嘴一笑，任由Arthur把他推到他的膝盖附近，Arthur坐起身来，他牵引着Eames的手来到自己头发深处，忽然他皱起眉头，并与Eames目光相接，“我知道你正幻想我们在图书馆开搞了，现在，马上打住。”

让Eames走神对Arthur来说是小事一桩，他的手指用力拉开Eames的裤链，然后就像催眠一样，Eames就无法再集中注意力了，他开始说胡话了。“我想象着你戴着厚厚的眼镜在满是书的书架间寻找。你踩着已经伸到最高的辅助架，还是够不到它，于是你开始跳了。”

“老天啊，你想象力真烂，” Arthur一边说，一边把Eames的裤子往下拉了拉，直到他刚好够着Eames的老二,Arthur隔着Eames的内裤用手缓慢描绘着他的形状，Eames很享受这个过程，他加深了呼吸。之后Arthur低下头轻轻舔舐起小Eames，他用舌头舔开Eames的包皮，Eames即使在这个时候，还是成功想象出了他们在图书馆里搞起来的场景，他靠在书架上，Arthur用嘴取悦着他，但突然他意识到，如果自己真的靠在书架上和Arthur搞了起来，那他一定不会这么享受，他的背会遭殃的。Arthur看他居然出神了，便给他一个魂飞天外的深喉。这太过了，现在Eames除了这个什么也想不出来了。

Arthur沉迷于此，卖力气得好像在取悦自己，他是如此的如饥似渴，仿佛他根本不在乎Eames的感受，当然如果Eames也有享受到，那就更好啦。他没弄什么花样，但会根据Eames的反应调整自己的口技。当Eames爽到呻吟不止，手指紧抓着Arthur的头发，好让自己的阴茎更好的深入Arthur的喉咙时，Arthur也没有抱怨什么。这一定是我这辈子经历过的最好口交了，Eames不由得这么想。不管是Arthur技艺太高超了，还是他太久没上床了，他是如此地渴望着Arthur。Eames觉得自己快到了，他的手指因为下面Arthur的不断刺激已经伸不直了，他的肌肉渐渐紧绷，高潮唾手可得，他想就这样射在Arthur火热的口腔中，然后看自己的浊白侵染上他的湿热的嘴唇。

但他不会在第一次就这么放肆的，他得做个人，所以他把Arthur从他身边拉开，呻吟道：“Arthur，我----”

Arthur一把将他推倒，对他吼起来“不管你想说什么，现在他妈的闭嘴。”Eames仰面朝天，对着天花板愣愣地眨着眼睛，还又发出一些诱人的喘息。Arthur哪能就这么放过他，他说完后，就又埋头工作了，他毫不留情地吮吸着，充满占有欲地，完全掌控了Eames的高潮。Eames眼冒金星，他什么都看不见，他就这样射精了。事后，Eames，十分羞愧，他多希望楼下的邻居这周走了，他高潮时呻吟的声音太大了，他觉得整栋楼的人都能听到。

Eames喘着气，从高潮的余韵中回过神来，他撑起头看向Arthur，只见他正从床边探出身子，抓起他的扔在地板夹克，把手伸进口袋里，掏出一把东西。其中有一手绢，Arthur把手绢打开，并十分小心地把Eames的精液吐了出来，Eames没有错过他的小动作。剩下的是一小瓶润滑油和几个用锡纸包裹的闪闪发亮的避孕套，他把它们全都扔在了床上。Eames震惊了。

“我的妈呀！” Eames看着Arthur，好像他是凭空造出这些东西一样。“你认真的？”

Arthur扬起眉毛，把揉成一团的手帕放在一边。他低头看它，在床头柜上坐了一会儿。

“我以为我在信里表达得很清楚了，我很认真。但这并不代表着我会咽下你的东西。”  
Eames的喉结动了动，他的心怦怦直跳。“我不是那个意………..”

“你的味道不坏，如果你是在担心这个的话。你几乎不怎么吃肉。”（译者注：如果近两天吃肉较多，此时精液会有较多的胺类,味道会很不好(没错,就是腥味)）Arthur说着，在Eames边上仰面躺下，开始脱牛仔裤和内衣。Eames发现Arthur似乎在努力脱掉他的鞋上煞费苦心。  
“我不吃肉。”Eames说，好吧这句话没什么用。他的眼睛紧紧盯着Arthur劲瘦的身体移动，他的背微微弯起，两条长腿踢开他脱下的衣服。当他抬起眼睛时，发现Arthur正看着他，他就那么躺在他的旁边，脑袋歪向他，头发披在脸上，他的嘴唇勾出一个狡黠的弧度，让人误以为他刚刚已经和Eames做了一次。Eames笑了，拿起一个避孕套，把它像扑克牌一样从手之间翻转。“你可真是个什么都准备着的童子军呀，不是吗?”

Arthur忍不住笑出了声“童子军总是做万全准备，而前哨只会为有可能的事做准备;前哨可比他们有效率。”

Eames被Arthur一直以来隐藏的十分干瘪的幽默感震撼了，他居然为了这个而脸红，Arthur就是在那时知道了他居然还能刷新Eames对他的认识。Eames从床上润滑剂，迅速把自己身上的衣服脱下，并踢下床，然后翻了个身，把自己的一条腿搭在Arthur的大腿上。他灵巧地用一只手打开润滑剂盖，说道:“我们不用太有效率，我需要时间恢复一下神智。现在，把你的手指给我。”他做了个手势，充满暗示性、意味深长地盯着Arthur的手。

有那么一会，Arthur看起来似乎有点迷惑，但Eames马上意识到他是在惊讶。Arthur作为一名共性恋者的经历可能不太顺心，要知道他身材矮小，五官精致，总像个缺乏经验、紧张不安、甚至未成年的可人儿。现在，Eames从Arthur咬着嘴的样子就能看出来他很开心，但他才不会说出来，要不然Arthur又要反驳他了。Arthur听从他的指示，伸出了手，Eames正往他手上挤润滑剂时，他倾身吻住了他，Eames的润滑剂挤的那都是，他最后放弃了润滑剂，他疯狂地回吻Arthur，试图把他压到床上，用全身的每一个细胞来回应他，而 Arthur也只想接受Eames身上全部的爱恋和欲望。他们吻着，挑逗着，抚摸着，Arthur湿润的的手指进入了他，他在甬道里艰难动作着，Eames忍不住扭着腰迎合他，正当Eames努力抽出空来呼吸时，Arthur喃喃道“你太紧了”

在Arthru开始在穴口试着插入第二根手指时，Eames终于羞红着脸，轻喘着说道“我……我已经很久……没做了。”  
“那….真是太好了”，他说，“你真完美。”  
Eames简直开始怀疑自己的耳朵了，但他仍没问。他靠在Arthur胸前，轻吻他有着情色线条的下巴与他优美的脖颈，Arthur的一只手在他背上抚摸，在他颤抖时轻轻扶住他的腰。Arthur的手指进的更深了，他在Eames耳边说着情话，赞美他的小穴，安抚他的不安，他加进了第三根手指。

Eames在Arthur细致入微的攻势下又硬了，他的勃起擦着Arthur的小腹，Arthur感觉到了。他的手指离开Eames的后穴，侧身拿来避孕套，沉默地为自己戴上，然后他引导着Eames手扶着床头板，用膝盖跪好，当他进入Eames身体最深处时他还是没出声。他一手搂住Eames的腰，弯下身亲吻他的脊背与后面的一小块脖颈，他的脚勾住Eames的脚踝，他们如此缠绵。Eames不在意这个姿势看不见Arthur，此刻，他只想感受二人无与伦比的契合感在每一寸皮肤上迸发的能量。

“你还好吗？”Arthur凑近Eames的耳朵问道，他的声音低沉又沙哑，他的操弄不疾不徐，高效又直接，但正是他的声音正昭示着他有多渴望这具肉体，他在极力克制自己，他怕自己的粗暴会伤害爱人。

Eames转过头，想看一看Arthur的脸，只见他只专注的看着他，充满占有欲，欲望满溢。他被Arthur看蒙了。Arthur看人的方式一直是一种很刻意的淡然，不管是因为他真的感到与人类脱节，还是因为他不想让任何人过多地了解他。但从认识Eames以来，他永远是那个例外。

Eames不记得有谁这么饥渴地看着他过。Arthur的眼神碰上Eames的，他垂下眼帘，开始舔吻Eames敏感的耳后，或许，他对Eames现在的表情不太满意。但那没关系，他们会解决的。

“我还可以。”Eames小声说，“你可真是个绅士，真耐心。”

Arthur好像被他的话吓到了,他停了几秒，又笑了起来，Eames用脖子感受着Arthur的气息。  
Arthur双手掰开Eames的臀瓣，然后开始进入第四根手指。“你说的太对了，我太绅士了。”  
Eames发出一阵勾人的呻吟，昭示着他已经准备好了。Arthur再也不浪费时间了，他抽出手指马上用自己的老二填满他，当然Eames的小穴还是有点推拒的。Arthur用一种克制，缓慢的方式，在他体内撞击着，这与他的呼吸吃力、呻吟哽咽的现状形成了鲜明对比，他现在才只进去了半根。Eames突然猛地后靠，吃进了整根。Arthur贴心的等了几秒，在Eames喘过气来了，他拖着Eames的腰大力冲刺了起来，Eames在他的操弄下连气都喘不上来了，Arthur的手在他柔软的臀肉上留下指印，他的硬挺顶入Eames的深处，Arthur忍不住嘶吼到“Jesus goddamn Christ,”，他太爽了，Eames太美味了。Eames的身体有点吃不消这样的动作，Arthur的老二根本和他的手指不在一个量级上，这太超过了。尽管如此，他压根儿没想过让Arthur停下或是让他慢一点。此刻，他是如此渴望Arthur，他想完全得到Arthur，他把自己献祭给Arthur，他爱此刻的欢愉，更期待明天他的腰会痛得要死，但这又有什么关系呢？Arthur会在他身边。“我记得你说……哦……你太棒了……你真的有段时间没和别人上床了吗？”Arthur嘀咕道。

“曾经是，但此刻，别浪费时间了”

Arthur总是思虑周全，做事不慌不忙，他还全身心地相信Eames对他性格与想象力的的评价。所以Eames在被濒临高潮的Arthur一把抱住，并开始照顾起他的老二时一点也不惊讶，真的，他不惊讶。但他的动作还是出卖了他，Arthur伺候得他太超过了，他用手推着Arthur，好让Arthur的分身不要那么深，但Arthur马上绷紧了臀部又狠狠进入了Eames，太过了，他的手连床单都抓不住了，但还是被那一连串的快感激的手指微微发抖，他开始抓空气了。  
幸好Arthur只失控了那么一会，之后他又成了那个十分照顾Eames感受的好好绅士。其实Eames不在意的，他愿意被Arthur搞，就因为他是Arthur。Arthur似乎更喜欢节奏慢一点的做爱，他喜欢慢慢拔出自己的东西，龟头退到穴口时，再来一记令人难耐的深顶，那太棒了，Eames喜欢。Arthur现在既没有操得那么狠，也没有太轻柔，他现在让Eames充分享受性爱中的起起落落，Eames的感官紧紧地与Arthur抚慰他老二的轻重相连。Eames为Arthur神魂颠倒，不仅仅是因为欲望，天知道他期待这天有多久了，Arthur本人比他想象中的好出太多，哦，真实的动人的鲜活的Arthur。

Arthur就那么操射了Eames，他不久前才射了一次，他本来拼命忍着不想射的，但Arthur一直在他耳边厮磨，还发出一些低沉的嘶吼。他说“我知道你在忍，别憋着了。现在，射出来。”一边说，一边用两只不断刺激Eames的脆弱龟头。Eames怎么忍得住，所以他照办了。  
现在他浑身是二次射精后的酸软，痛苦又甜蜜，他再也不能用手抓住床板，让Arthur在他身上驰骋了，他用手肘撑在床板上，这样一来他就离Arthur远了一些，但Arthur显然有了新发现，Eames的这种姿势，十分方便他用一种全新的角度来操他，这个角度的冲刺，让Eames根本停不下来他诱人的呻吟，他几乎被操哭了。

在高潮来临时，他什么都记不清了，Arthur又换了动作的节奏，他的手指扣着Eames不断流水的小口，下身狠狠顶入，再抽岀一点就又操了回去，他就那么一下下不停地操着Eames，Eames除了情欲的燥热与欢愉和他射得发疼的老二什么也感觉不来了。他的四肢百骸，五脏六腑，全然被Arthur给予的快感征服。他被操得软了身体，不断向下滑，Arthur有力的胳膊一把他捞起，让Eames跪直了，他开始啃咬Eames的后颈，Eames这才意识到Arthur的性爱实在是太疯狂了。

Arthur在他脖子上嘶吼着制造吻痕，他狠狠地一遍遍进入着他，Eames快被他操晕了。Arthur在他瘫软在床上，不断哽咽时，一边干他，一边伏在他耳边说“你真是太棒了…….我也快到了……你他妈根本不知道……你有多……诱人。Eames……”Arthur的确快到了，他在Eames耳边不断低吟嘶吼着，他用手在Eames胸膛上留下深红色的抓痕，在他深深顶入Eames不再动作时，他嘴里还念叨着Eames的名字。

Eames直到高潮许久后，Arthur拿来一块浸过热水的毛巾擦拭他时才找回了自己的意识，他身上的汗已经干了，所以他有点冷，但幸好Arthur在。他想到了Arthur给他的那刺激火辣的口交，想到了他操自己时根据自己的反应调整节奏，想到了他温柔轻吻他的脊背，想到了他正在擦拭他的手。这些是构成Arthur的一部分，他是那么完美，尽管在床上还是控制欲十足。他是Eames见过的最慷慨的伙伴，他既不过分安慰新手，也不过分取悦没有安全感的人。他总是想着Eames，他想让Eames感觉快乐。Eames一直想着关于Arthur的事，他翻过身来，看着坐在身边的Arthur，他的脸是粉红色的，前额和太阳穴上粘着汗湿的卷发。Arthur用舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，很明显他在想什么事情。

Arthur看Eames的样子像是在检查Eames是不是刚从他的一级梦境中醒来，像是在看他被戳了一个洞的大师画作。在这种情况下，Eames不会拒绝和他再搞一次，并不是因为第一次他没有满足。“你看起来有点慌张，”Eame一边说着，一边伸了一个懒腰，Arthur的目光扫过他的三头肌和胸肌，然后皱起了眉头。好吧，他好像的确有心事。  
“Um,”Arthur说到。  
“你别那样看我，好像你正需要一个五星好评，像这样：哦，明日之星，简直是该行楚翘。”  
Arthur听了后绷直了嘴角“我不大懂你的意思”  
Eames就安静地盯着他。  
Arthur终于有点羞涩的回答了“我可能知道你什么意思了”  
“很好，现在别窃喜了。”

Arthur叹了口气，躺下亲吻Eames，然后他们一起睡着了。Eames在几个小时后醒来，他发现Arthur已经不在床上了。这有点令人失望，但他提醒自己没事的。他的家里弥漫着新鲜咖啡的味道，他和Arthur的衣服扔的到处都是，甚至有那么一件扔到了他的小饭盒上。Eames翻出一件新的拳击裤衩，轻悄悄地溜出了房间，他看到Arthur的背包还在那里，而Arthur本人在前厅捧着一杯咖啡站在壁炉前欣赏着Eames的画作。他好像穿了一条Eames的睡裤还有Eames在旧货店淘来的的t恤，上面印有苏格兰业余女子橄榄球队的标。他用指尖描摹着画的边缘，好像他真的很想摸上去但却只是悬空摸着。他很尊重艺术，即使Eames同意他触摸的请求，他也不会真的摸上去的。

“我真的被你震惊了”Arthur突然说，他可没有转身看，但他就是能知道Eames在那里。“因为你做的每一件事我都该死地搞不清你的思路，你有些荒诞的想法永远奏效，你知道怎么伪装，你会读人的心，我就做不到，我发誓我真的认真试过了。我懂盗梦原理，会建筑，甚至对应用化学略知一二，但你永远不按套路出牌，你总能打乱我的牌局。”  
Eames咬唇沉思了一会儿，“我不是故意打乱你的，darling.”

“但你使我变得更好”Arthur坚定地说道，他从壁炉前退了几步，抬起头，继续盯着墙上的画。Eames不知道该说什么。这可能是他收到的最好的赞美(比问”你体重增加了?”好多了)。  
Arthur长出一口气说道“但现在我不再震惊了，其实我已经有一段时间对你见怪不怪了，你不过是一个退休回归故乡的人，并利用业余时间顺带画个画，仿个他妈的达芬奇对你来说就是个小case，因为您就是个技艺高超、天赋异禀、才华横溢的神人。”

Eames眨了眨眼。他很少对谈话感到如此困惑。但Arthur一直很难懂，包括现在，他们才刚上完床，他仍然令人费解，Eames不确定他是受到了表扬还是遭到了讽刺。最终还是Arthur把咖啡轻轻地放在壁炉上，转身看向他。

“你可能是个天才，但麻烦您能把画画，做画架的时间匀一点给浴缸里坏掉的水龙头还有厨房里那些丑陋过时的厨具吗？”

现在Eames很确定Arthur就是要让他难堪，他把赞美外边包了一层讽刺的外衣，但Eames欣然接受了，他什么也没说只是嘟了嘟唇，又耸了耸肩，Arthur看着他这副样子忍不住皱起了眉，他问“你仿现代画家的画吗？”

“不画莫奈的，”他回答道，又马上补充了点儿“还有波洛克的。”

Arthur皱了皱鼻子，“我会给你买点新厨具的，我会要克里姆特风的，你这四爪的浴缸，在我看来就像个尖叫的莫奈。但或许你也可以说说你的主意。”

Eames靠在门框上，咧着嘴笑，“我喜欢你的主意,我没意见。但你要换掉我的可爱小浴缸吗？”  
“我全包了。”  
“你确定？那可是个苦差事。”  
“好消息是我们有的是时间。”

这次Eames终于有了那个念头，装修房子，构建家庭。他的感觉虽不是太强烈，但他觉得在不远的将来，他会给自己的家注入家的氛围。他走上前，热烈又富占有欲地吻着Arthur，他，当他们一吻结束，Arthur看起来蒙蒙的，而Eames很满意看到Arthur这样。Eames舔了舔嘴唇，回味起那一吻，Arthur下意识地也舔起了嘴唇。

“Eames…”Arthur小声唤他道。  
“嗯？”  
“你桌子上那一大摞图书馆的书已经逾期5个月了”  
“该死的”Eames嘀咕道。“你又开玩笑呢吧？”  
Arthur摇了摇头“我觉得我信上说的够清楚了，我很认真。”

故事的结果是，显然Arthur和Patrick一样，对华而不实的高价鸡尾酒和无名酒吧抱有巨大热情。以及Arthur对买家具的热爱和Eames对宜家家具样板间里乱七八糟的家具命名的厌恶一样深。当他们工作时，还是会像以前一样争吵，当然他们会做一大堆的爱用来解决他们之间的“问题”。

Eames按照自己的想法将他从未用过的餐厅装修一新，中世纪骑士的红，国王的金黄，还有那美好的青绿色，它们旋转跳跃于墙壁上，绘出一支新颖的圆舞曲。Arthur撤掉了令人作呕的地毯，自学铺好了木地板，他做的太完美了，Eames都挑不出毛病来。

第二年春天Eames带Arthur去了肯尼亚，他们一起在那里呆了6周。

一点一滴，细水长流，Eames和Arthur正走在回家的路上。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文在lofter，随缘都有备案，也欢迎大家去那里留言！！！


End file.
